A sweet little vengeance
by Ryhn
Summary: Colby se retrouve, sans le savoir, en plein coeur d'une affaire perilleuse. Pairring Don/Colby. pas de slash
1. Chapter 1

Hello every body ! Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur cette super série qu'est Numb3rs alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents car je ne l'ai découverte que récemment. Il se peut donc que certains détails ne collent pas trop mais bon j'espère que cela vous plaira.

disclaimer : rien n'est a moi ... dommage XD

personnages : Colby, Don, Charlie, Megan, David et Alan

Surtout n'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos critiques car c'est toujours constructif et j'en ai besoin pour savoir ce sur quoi je dois m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dans la vie de Colby Granger, agent de terrain du FBI, ex-agent triple, il y avait, comme chez tout le monde, des choses agréables comme passer des heures avec son coéquipier durant les planques, le fait de rentrer chez soi le soir (même si cela devenait de plus en plus rare ), les longs monologues incompréhensibles de son ami Charlie Eppes, les blagues débiles ainsi qu'une infinité d'autre choses. Mais il y avait aussi les choses moins agréables et en l'occurrence, le coup de fil qu'il avait reçu il y a deux jours en faisait partit.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir fini sa très très longue journée où lui et l'équipe avaient enfin fini par arrêter le petit groupe de braqueurs de banque qui sévissait dans la belle ville de Los Angeles, en partit grâce au calculs savants de Charlie et Amita, qu'il salua ses amis et partit avant qu'une autre affaire fasse apparition. Il était rentré directement chez lui, dans son petit appartement avec une magnifique vue sur l'océan pacifique qui s'étendait a perte de vue, avait échangé sa tenue d'agent du FBI pour une tenue moins conventionnelle, a savoir, un jean et un teeshirt blanc, avait ramasser les clefs de sa voiture avant de repartir, direction la banque Barker, a une dizaine de kilomètres de là.

L'agent Granger n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa patience et le fait de passer trois quart d'heures dans les embouteillages interminables pour aller dans un de ses endroits les plus détestés n'arrangeait pas vraiment la situation. Il attendait en tapant son volant au rythme de la musique qui rugissait au volume maximum dans les hauts parleurs lorsque son téléphone se mit a sonner. Le jeune agent soupira quand il vit l'identité de l'appelant s'inscrire sur l'écran et décida raisonnablement de ne pas décrocher, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter le sujet très longtemps, il balança son téléphone sur la place passager, qui glissa et tomba sous le siège. Pourtant cinq minutes plus tard, sa sonnerie retentie a nouveau et cette fois ci il se décida enfin a décrocher.

- Allo ?

- Bonjour Monsieur Granger c'est Ray Whyter de Barker Bank, je souhaitais juste savoir si vous avez prévu de venir ?

- Euh oui, désolé je suis un peu en retard, vous savez ce que c'est aux heures de pointe…

- Bien, je vous attends alors. A tout de suite Monsieur Granger

Jamais Colby n'avait comprit le besoin qu'avez les banquiers de voir leurs clients minimum une fois par an, peut être était ce pour avoir la certitude qu'entre temps, ils n'étaient pas devenus inaptes a rembourser leurs dettes ou pour leurs proposer des nouvelles assurances, des nouveaux crédits, bref, les embrouiller pour mieux les arnaquer… les banques et les hôpitaux, les deux endroits que le jeune agent avait le plus en horreur, mais malheureusement pour lui, les séjours a l'hôpital se multipliaient en ce moment et apparemment, vu le temps que ce cher Whyter avait prit pour l'harceler de coup de fil, il devait forcement y avoir un petit problème, en plus de la visite annuelle.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que Colby put enfin garer sa voiture dans le parking. Trainant le pas, comme si avancer aussi vite qu'une mamie armée d'un déambulateur aurait pu retarder ce moment, il poussa l'immense porte en verre de l'entrée et se retrouva dans un hall grouillant de personnes. Il se sentait un peu perdu dans un tel amas de monde, de plus tous ces sens était en alerte, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en civil qu'il ne devait pas faire attention et le temps qu'il avait passé en Afghanistan lui avait apprit a être prudent peu importe la situation. Apres quelques secondes passés a s'acclimater de cet environnement, il se dirigea vers un guichet et attendit avec agacement son tour.

- Bonjour, Colby Granger, j'ai rendez vous avec monsieur Whyter.

L'hôtesse d'accueil tapa sur son ordinateur quelques secondes, puis releva la tête vers Colby, le regardant avec étonnement.

- Heu vous savez que vous aviez rendez vous il y a deux heures ?

- Heu oui mais … euh … vous savez, les embouteillages…

Merde deux heures ! Il savait qu'il avait prit tout son temps, il s'était même arrêter pour boire un café mais il ne pensait vraiment pas être autant en retard.

La jeune femme prit son téléphone puis raccrocha peu de temps après.

- Monsieur Whyter vous attend, son bureau est à gauche du hall, vous ne pouvez pas le manquer, son nom est inscrit sur la porte. Au revoir.

Alors que Colby se frayait un chemin parmi la foule, un grand bruit retentit, faisant sursauter tout le monde, les grilles qui bloquaient les accès descendirent toutes en même temps et l'alarme se déclencha. En quelques secondes, ce fut le chaos total, les gens se mirent a courir un peu partout en hurlant, une femme tomba dans les pommes, un autre fit une crise d'asthme. Instinctivement, Colby chercha son arme avant de se souvenir qu'elle était chez lui, ainsi que sa plaque. Les secondes passèrent, interminables. Les gens se piétinaient littéralement devant les portes désormais fermées. La climatisation s'était arrêtée et petit a petit sous l'effet de l'agitation et du soleil californien, la salle devenait une vraie fournaise, ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation déjà assez intense. Habitué a ne pas paniquer, le jeune agent se dirigea calmement vers les guichets, espérant s'emparer d'un téléphone car comble de malchance, il avait complètement oublié son portable dans la voiture.

A peine était il arrivé à proximité que quartes coups de feu résonnèrent dans le grand hall. Aussitôt, tout devin silencieux, la panique ayant laissé place à la peur. Plus personne ne bougeait, plus personne ne parlait. Il régnait a présent un silence lugubre et inquiétant quand la voix puissante d'un homme se fit entendre.

Tout le monde se calme, ceci est un hold up. Je veux que tout le monde aille s'assoir a contre le mur de droite, les mains derrière la tête et calmement. Si jamais il prendrait a quelqu'un l'envie de jouer les cow boy nous n'hésiteront pas a tirer !

To be continued...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! XD … en espérant que cela vous ai plu.

ce chapitre est un peu court mais les prochains seront bien plus longs.

Au fait je tenait a dire que je n'ai absolument rien contre les banquiers mais pour les besoins de cette histoire je les ai un peu fait passer pour des « méchants ». Désolée. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde. J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre (oui, en fait je l'ai juste réécrit sept fois …c'est marrant en fait parce que je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite XD) j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bon pour l'instant ce n'est pas vraiment un pairring Don/Colby mais cela va vraiment se mettre en place au troisième chapitre alors soyez patient ^^.

* * *

_7 : 13 pm_

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- Nous avons six braqueurs armés et approximativement une cinquantaine d'otages. Ils ont pénétré dans la banque il y a une dizaine de minutes. Ils ont coupé l'électricité pour qu'on n'ai pas accès aux cameras de surveillance. On ignore toujours s'il y a des blessés et ils n'ont pas encore essayé de communiquer.

- Bien merci, a partir de maintenant c'est le FBI qui va gérer.

- D'accord mais faites de votre mieux agent Eppes … ma fille travaille dans cette banque…

- On va tous faire en sorte que tout les monde sorte d'ici le plus vite possible, vous avez ma parole.

Don Eppes posa sa main sur l'épaule du chef d'unité de la police de Los Angeles d'un geste rassurant puis partit rejoindre le reste de son équipe qui l'attendait près d'un camion du SWAT afin de pouvoir partager toutes leurs informations, qui malheureusement pour eux, n'étaient pas très nombreuses.

- Bon sang David, tu ne sais pas ou est passé Colby ? cela va faire le dixième appel et je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie.

- Non, moi aussi j'ai essayé de le contacter, il a du encore l'oublier quelque part.

- Megan tu peux appeler Charlie, dit lui de venir, on aura peut être besoin de lui, moi, je vais aller parler King, c'est lui qui supervise le SWAT aujourd'hui.

David regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone avec inquiétude, il connaissait Colby mieux qui quiconque et avait l'étrange sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas pour son jeune collègue. Ce qui n'échappa pas a Megan. Celle-ci s'approcha de David.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- … Non tout va très bien c'est juste que …

- Tu t'inquiète pour Colby.

- Non voyons où tu vas chercher ça … ouais un peu…

- David, Granger est un grand garçon tu sais, il sait très bien s'occuper de lui tout seul. Tu devrais arrêter de toujours t'inquiéter pour lui comme ca, tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux blancs ou faire une crise cardiaque… non sérieusement, il a sans doute oublié son téléphone au bureau comme la dernière fois. Je comprends qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé sur le bateau, tu aies peur de le perdre a nouveau et que tu veuilles le protéger mais …

- C'est vrai t'as raison, il est sans doute partit surfer avec le temps qu'il fait.

Malgré son sourire, Megan n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien que quoi qu'elle dise, cela n'aurait absolument aucun effet sur son ami et bien qu'elle aussi trouvait l'absence de Colby anormale, elle n'en fit part a personne et se repencha sur le plan de la banque.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes que les braqueurs avaient pénétré dans la banque, prenant tout le monde à dépourvu. Le petit comité était composé de cinq hommes et une femme. Tous parlaient avec un accent russe assez marqué.

Jusqu'a présent, il ne s'était rien passé, les cinq hommes surveillaient et fouillaient tous les otages, n'hésitant pas à se montrer violents comme Colby avait pu le constater lorsque, souhaitant opposer une petite résistance pour observer discrètement la détermination des braqueurs, il fut violement calmé par un grand coup de poing dans le ventre, assez puissant pour lui couper la respiration durant quelques secondes, ce qui servit d'exemple pour tous les autres. Ils étaient tous assis, entassés au fond de la pièce, essayant d'être les plus silencieux et immobiles possible.

La femme semblait aussi redoutable qu'ingénieuse, elle était sans aucun doute le cerveau de l'opération. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années mais son fin visage était très peu marqué par le temps. Ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Elle était assez grande et mince, vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir moulant et d'un sweet noir. Apparemment elle était très proche d'un des hommes, peut être son conjoint ou son meilleur ami, en tout cas, et même si cela était bien dissimulé, Colby avait bien remarqué que c'était elle qui donnait les ordres, ce qui, finalement n'était peut être pas si mal, il avait ainsi une petite chance de retourner ses complices contre elle. De toute façon, le jeune agent avait assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'ils ne réussiraient jamais à gérer et contrôler autant d'otages, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne fassent une erreur.

Pour le moment en tout cas, elle ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser a eux et restait fixée sur son ordinateur portable, n'accordant aucun regard, aucune parole pour personne, ce qui semblait quand même assez étonnant… enfin jusqu'a présent … elle se leva lentement et s'approcha des otages d'un pas rapide et déterminé.

Elle balaya la salle du regard, toisant d'un air méprisant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler, un sourire machiavélique dessiné sur son fin visage.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Vous vous demandez surement qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous faisons cela… mais voyez vous, il se trouve que je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la patience de vous l'expliquer. De toute façon, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. A présent je vais vous annoncer les règles à suivre, c'est très simple, vous bougez, vous crevez, vous parlez, vous crevez, vous essayez de faire quelque chose de stupide, vous crevez, j'espère avoir été assez clair !

Elle s'approcha d'une femme qui faisait de son mieux pour rester calme mais qui malheureusement pour elle, était en proie a une violente crise de panique. La braqueuse rapprocha son visage tellement près du sien qu'ils se touchaient presque, plongea son regard dans ses yeux apeurés. Elle porta sa main a sa ceinture afin d'en ressortir un long couteau de chasse qu'elle appuya sur la gorge de la jeune femme.

- J'ai l'impression que cette jeune demoiselle ne pas très bien comprit.

La pression sur la lame augmenta, entaillant la fine peau. Du sang commença à couler lentement. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient emplis de terreur et sa respiration était tellement saccadée qu'elle était à deux doigts de l'étouffement.

Colby, qui était la personne la plus proche de la jeune femme, assistait à la scène avec effroi. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement cette femme allait mourir, mais au contraire s'il faisait quelque chose, c'est lui qui y passerait. Mais tant pis, il devait agir, et vite ! Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il s'adressa à leur ravisseuse.

- Vous savez que nous sommes cernés ? Le SWAT, le FBI, la police … il doit sans doute y avoir des tireurs d'élite placés sur tous les immeubles des alentours. Ils sont là, ils n'attendent qu'une chose, défoncer ces portes et vous coller a tous une balle entres les deux yeux. Le fait de nous garder ici ne changera rien au final, vous pouvez nous tuer, mais une chose est sûre, si vous faites ça, ce sera fini pour vous aussi. Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

Et voila, le jeune agent avait réussi à capter l'attention de la ravisseuse, de tous ses complices et de tous les otages. Elle se détourna de la jeune femme pour se déplacer devant Colby. Voyant que l'un de ses complices braquait son arme sur lui, prêt à tirer, elle l'arrêta en lui faisant signe de la main. Son regard se plongea dans les yeux vert de Colby, qui la regardait avec un air de défi, sans ciller ni baisser le regard. Cette fois encore, le sourire diabolique envahit son visage. Elle se redressa afin de mieux dominer le jeune agent qui était, comme tous les autres otages, a genoux sur le sol en marbre blanc. Elle rangea son couteau pour afin de sortir un revolver qu'elle pointa sur lui.

A ce moment la, Colby aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir Don, David ou Megan franchir une porte avec les agents surentrainés du SWAT prêts a tiré sur cette folle et ses acolytes mais il s'était déjà rendu a l'évidence depuis un petit moment déjà. Il était seul. Ses collègues étaient loin de se douter de ce qu'il lui arrivait et malheureusement pour lui, en défendant cette jeune femme, il avait sans doute signé son propre arrêt de mort.

Avec un faible sourire il pensa a Don. Son patron allait faire une crise quand il apprendrait que, de toutes les banques de Los Angeles, il avait fallut que ce soit celle qu'il ait choisit (un peu au hasard quand même), qu'il avait provoqué une femme déjà très énervée, qu'il était désarmé et impuissant. Mais il préférait de loin affronter son patron furieux et inquiet plutôt que cette folle russe.

Elle marchait d'une démarche fluide et lente devant lui, toujours en pointant son arme sur sa tête. Elle avait bien remarqué que cet homme était particulier. Tout d'abord, il avait était l'un des seuls a ne pas paniquer lorsqu'ils avaient pénétrer dans la banque, ensuite, contrairement a tout le monde qui s'était précipité vers les issus de secours, lui, s'était rapproché des guichets, puis le fait qu'il se soit précipité pour sauver la jeune femme ainsi que le discourt qu'il venait de tenir… Il y avait quelque chose de louche chez ce mec et bien qu'elle ait sa petite idée sur la question elle s'approcha de lui, pressa son arme contre sa tempe, son doigt bien en place sur la gâchette… et la elle comprit. Il ne tremblait pas, il se contentait de fixer ses yeux verts dans les siens.

- Ton nom !

- je m'appelle Bond, James Bond ...

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- Les tireurs sont en place, ils cherchent une ouverture, la police couvre le bâtiment et le SWAT est prêt à intervenir.

- Merci Megan prévient moi si tu as du nouveau.

Don Eppes regarda le bâtiment, si jamais les braqueurs décidaient de s'échapper, ils n'auraient aucune chance. Mais bordel ! Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne les contactaient pas ? Cela n'avait aucune logique, aucune transaction n'avait été détectée alors que voulaient ils si ils ne s'intéressaient pas a l'argent et pourquoi une banque dans ce cas là. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais ce n'était pas le cas des réponses malheureusement.

Il se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à son équipe. Charlie était en train de passer en revue toutes les possibilités pour découvrir le fonctionnement de ce braquage sur un ordinateur dans la fourgonnette de la police, David était au téléphone, Megan parlait avec le SWAT … et Colby était toujours introuvable. Il avait appelé le bureau pour que quelqu'un regarde si le téléphone de son agent était resté sur place mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé, pareil pour les agents que Don avaient envoyé chez lui. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y laissait rien paraître, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Certes de toute l'équipe, c'était David qui le connaissait le mieux, c'était son meilleur ami, son frère, mais Don avait très clairement vu que depuis l'affaire d'espionnage, Colby avait changé. C'était comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner chaque jour, il n'hésitait pas a rester plus longtemps que tout le monde au bureau pour finir les rapports, était toujours près pour n'importe qu'elle mission… ce qui se passait aujourd'hui n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout.

Et si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose de grave a son agent ? On ne sait jamais, cela expliquerait son absence et dans ce cas, mais cela était d'autant plus inquiétant, d'autant plus que Colby n'était pas armé. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par le cri de Charlie.

- Don! David! Megan ! venez vite voir ça !

Tous se précipitèrent en courant vers Charlie, qui regardait l'écran avec horreur. Il se tourna vers eux dès qu'ils furent assez proches. Don se prépara au pire, il n'était pas encore arrivé mais il pouvait clairement voir l'expression inquiète sur le visage de son petit frère et savait très bien que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Sans leurs laisser le temps de lui poser des questions, le jeune mathématicien se mit a parler très rapidement, essayant de maitriser les tremblements de sa voix.

- Alors voila, les braqueurs, enfin je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut les appelle comme ca, en tout cas pour le moment. Enfin bref, ces gars sont des bons mais ils ont quand même commis une petite erreur. Vous voyez ils ont coupé tout le système de surveillance de la banque mais j'ai remarqué que le petit magasin situé juste en face avait des cameras de vidéosurveillance lui aussi. J'ai fait des recherches et j'en ait trouvé une qui couvrait a la fois son parking, la rue et l'entrée de la banque. On peut y apercevoir les suspects quelques secondes, ils ont couvert leurs visages mais je pense quand réinitialisant le programme de recherche et avec quelques petites modifications cela prendra du temps mais on pourra trouver leurs identités.

Don se détendit un peu, il s'attendait a pire. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Charlie gardait cette tête affolé.

- Hey calme-toi Charlie ! ce n'est pas très grave, tu pourras demander au FBI de t'envoyer un annaliste pour t'aider.

- C'est pas tout Don, j'ai visionné l'enregistrement quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la banque et … je ne sais pas trop comment vous annoncer ça alors voyez par vous-même.

Il tourna l'écran vers eux et ils en restèrent bouche bée. Don laissa tomber son café qui se rependit sur le sol.

- Mais … c'est Colby !

A ce moment la, un violent coup de feu retenti, provenant de l'intérieur de la banque.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

alors, qu'en avez vous penser ? n'hesitez pas a me faire part de vos remarques.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey tout le monde ! A partir de ce chapitre, le rythme de postage ( ça se dit ca ? … je ne suis pas très sure … bah tant pis, vous m'avez comprise quoi ^^ ), bref il se peut que je mette plus de temps a poster le prochain chapitre … ou moins ( cela dépendra de mon degrés d'ennui pendant les cours vu que je suis encore au lycée ). Mais quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous continuerez a lire et peut être a commenter : ) .

Je tenais aussi a m'excuser pour le nombre considérable de fautes d'orthographe. Je fait de mon mieux pour les éviter mais , elle sont in-vin-ci-bles ! Tout ce que je peut faire c'est essayer d'en faire le moins possible.

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

D'un geste de la main, il essuya grossierement le sang qui tachetait son visage. Devant lui, l'homme qu'il avait identifié comme le compagnon de la braqueuse gisait tristement au sol, son corps répandant une longue trainée de sang sur le marbre immaculé su sol. La balle était entrée directement dans sa cage thoracique et dans quelques longues secondes d'agonie, ses poumons seraient beaucoup trop remplit de sang et il rendrait son dernier soupir, mais pour l'instant il était concentré a utiliser ses toutes derniers forces à essayer vainement de parler.

- Pou … pour … quoi …

Il détourna son regard de l'homme qui, quelques secondes plus tôt avait faillit le tuer de la même manière, pour le poser sur la femme qui jouait avec son arme, encore fumante. Celle-ci regardait son compagnon se vider lentement de son sang avec un immense sourire. Soudain elle éclata de rire puis commença à parler avec une voix remplit de haine.

- Aah mon cher Sergei, tu croyais vraiment que nous deux s'était du sérieux ? Allons, je savais que tu étais naïf mais a ce point … mais je dois quand même te remercier, grâce a ton aide, je pourrais enfin faire ce que j'attends depuis tant d'année !

Elle pointa le canon de son arme sur la tête de Sergei et tira, incapable d'attendre qu'il ne le fasse de lui-même. Les quatre autres braqueurs avaient délaissé leurs activités quelques secondes, regardant avec un air ébahi leur ami mourir sur le sol, aucun d'eux n'avaient bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider. La brune se retourna, sentant tous les regards braqués sur elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'hurler sur ses complices en russe. Colby n'avait absolument aucune notion de russe mais il comprit assez facilement qu'elle leurs ordonnait de reprendre leurs travail.

Lorsque les braqueurs les avaient regroupés, il y avait déjà plus d'une demi-heure, il s'était volontairement placé a coté d'un agent de sécurité de la banque. Colby savait bien que, sans arme, il était aussi impuissant que lui, mais le fait de se placer proche de quelqu'un ayant suivit une formation pour ce genre de situation pourrait peut être joué en sa faveur. Seulement ce que l'ex-soldat ne savait pas, c'était que ce cher Mark (son nom était écrit sur son uniforme) n'avait été embauché que deux jours auparavant. Celui-ci ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans, il était jeune, stresser et inexpérimenté.

Pensant pouvoir profité de l'inattention des braqueurs, il s'était brusquement levé et s'était glisser derrière le braqueur le plus proche de lui. Il avait a peine eut le temps de le faire tomber a terre qu'une balle, tirer par la russe se logea profondément dans son abdomen, le faisant s'écouler au sol a son tour.

Colby s'approcha de lui, toujours a genoux et ignorant les braqueurs. Il se précipita vers lui et plaça ses mains sur la plaie béante dont laquelle s'écoulait des flots abondants de sang, pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie au mieux. Le jeune agent remarqua l'anneau doré qui ornait le doit du blesser et ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Sans lâcher la pression, il se tourna vers la grande femme brune, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, à moins d'un mètre, toujour avec son arme dans la main.

- Il va mourir s'il ne sort pas d'ici !

La braqueuse rangea son revolver pour ressortir son long couteau, qu'elle approcha dangereusement de Colby. Elle se baissa un peu et se mit à parler très doucement.

- Et bien il aurait du y penser avant de vouloir jouer les héros. Va rejoindre les autres si tu n'as pas envie de finir comme lui !

Tandis qu'elle parlait, le couteau se rapprochait de plus en plus, il était a présent a quelques millimètre de son cou. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la lame entama légèrement la peau, faisant perler quelques goutes de sang qui se mirent à couler lentement.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Petit à petit le bleu azur se parsemait d'un voile orangé qui couvrirait bientôt la grande et belle ville de Los Angeles. Ce soir la, Alan Eppes avait décidé de profiter de cette magnifique vue, assis sur sa chaise en bois, dans son grand jardin. Avec un petit sourire, il repensa a sa femme, celle-ci avait toujours adoré pouvoir admirer un coucher de soleil aussi beau. Avec nostalgie, il écoutait le doux chant des oiseaux.

Espérant que rien ne viendrait troubler ce petit moment de calme et de solitude, il grommela quand le téléphone se mit à sonner à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se lava rapidement afin de décrocher.

- Alan Eppes …

- Papa c'est Charlie. Ecoute moi bien c'est urgent ! est ce qu'Amita est à la maison ?

- Heu non elle est sortit il y a dix minutes pour aller faire quelques courses… Ah je vois son téléphone sur la table du salon, elle a du l'oublié. Pourquoi Charlie ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterais tout ca quand je rentrerais. Pour l'instant j'ai vraiment besoin d'Amita alors dit lui de me rappeler quand dès qu'elle arrive.

- Donnie a des problèmes ?

- Non pas vraiment… en fait c'est Colby

A l'annonce des paroles de Charlie, Alan fut envahi par une foule d'émotions. Il avait tout de suite sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas à la seconde où la voix de son fils avait résonné dans le combiné du téléphone et il avait tout de suite imaginé le pire pour Don. Mais heureusement il n'était rien arrivé à ses deux fils, il était si soulagé. C'était comme si un immense poids s'était soulevé de sa poitrine, il pouvait enfin respirer sans risquer une crise cardiaque tellement il avait eut peur. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il comprit la dernière phrase de Charlie.

- Oh mon dieu ! Il va bien ? Dit moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Et bien, il y a eu un braquage chez Barker Bank … et Colby est à l'intérieur. Bon écoute papa, je dois te laisser, ne t'inquiète pas on va tout faire pour le sortir de la, n'oublie surtout pas de dire a Amita de me rappeler !

- D'accord Charlie, dit a Don de faire attention a lui et je veux que vous m'appeliez des que tout est fini.

- Oui papa, à plus tard.

Apres avoir raccroché, Alan se dirigea rapidement dans le salon ou il alluma précipitamment la télévision.

« Ici Ellen Mc Neil en direct sur NBC News nous sommes actuellement dans au coeur de Los Angeles où a lieu, en ce moment, un braquage dans la Barker Bank. Tout a commencé il y a une demi-heure. Six personnes masqués et armés ont pénétrés dans la banque, prenant en otage une cinquantaine de personnes. Le FBI et la police de Los Angeles nous ont assurés qu'ils feraient tout pour les sortir de là mais jusqu'a présent ils n'ont pas bougé et refusent toujours de nous communiquer leurs informations. Nous savons juste que deux coups de feu ont été tirés à quelques secondes d'intervalles. A présent, nous avons avec nous la femme de Spencer Mark, un jeune homme de vingt quatre ans qui travaille comme agent de sécurité et qui est retenu à l'intérieur de … »

Alan déconnecta la télévision, ne supportant pas le ton hautain de cette journaliste qui faisait passer les forces de police et le FBI pour des incapables. Elle était prétentieuse, suffisante et surtout ignorante car il savait bien que Don et son équipe faisaient leur maximum pour aider ces gens… et Colby... Il l'avait toujours considérer comme un fils a part entière. Il était fier de faire office de « père » pour le jeune agent qui en avait été privé dans sa jeunesse. Le soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé quand il avait su que Don allait bien était tout de suite redescendu lorsqu'il avait apprit pour Colby. Il savait qu'il avait vécu bien plus de choses pénibles que beaucoup d'autres : la guerre, l'espionnage, la torture… Pourquoi est ce que ce garçon ne pourrait il pas être un peu tranquille une fois dans sa vie ! Il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'ouverture de la porte qui laissa apparaitre Amita portant à bout de bras six sacs de courses blindés.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°**

- Don tout va bien ?

- …

- DON !

- Ah euh oui sa va Megan je réfléchissais. Bon alors, où en est Charlie avec le programme de reconnaissance ?

- Il travaille toujours dessus mais il a demandé a Amita de venir pour l'aider, il est tellement stressé qu'il, je cite, « n'arrive à rien et ne sert qu'à faire des erreurs » tu devrais aller lui parler, il n'est vraiment pas bien, il n'arrête pas de dire que si Colby meurt ce sera de sa faute et qu'il n'y arrivera jamais. J'ai essayé de le rassurer mais il ne m'écoute pas plus que David qui est à deux doigts de balancer du C4 pour ouvrir le blindage de la porte. Et toi comment tu vas ?

- Je viens de te dire que ca va !

- Don, je suis profiler ! je sais quand tu me mens et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire !

- Ecoute Megan, je suis le chef de cette équipe, je suis obligé d'aller bien, ou du moins de faire semblant ! tu veux la vérité, non ca ne va pas, je suis comme vous tous, mort d'inquiétude ! je ne comprends pas ce que veulent ces gens, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font ca, je ne comprends rien et ca m'énerve ! je ne connais pas leurs revendications, peut être qu'ils veulent de l'argent mais dans ce cas, ils l'auraient dit, pareil s'ils voulaient des armes ou qu'on libère des prisonniers. S'ils voulaient quelques chose de spécial, ils n'attendraient pas aussi longtemps mais la seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'ai un agent a l'intérieur de cette foutue banque, qu'il est désarmé, peut être blessé, peut être même mort ! alors non ça ne vas pas du tout !

Ce fut une des rares fois de sa vie ou Megan ne sut que dire. Elle était si étonnée qu'il se lâche comme ca. Elle comprenait bien que même si il était en civil, Don se sentait toujours responsable de Colby, elle songea avec tristesse a quel point cela était dur pour son patron de savoir qu'un de ses homme était en danger et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule. Elle le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de repartir.

Don s'approcha d'un camion du SWAT et, d'un geste rageur, enfonça son poing de toutes ses forces dans la carrosserie blindée, ce qui n'eut pour seul effet de remplacer la peur par la douleur pour quelques minutes. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être dans l'ignorance, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait mais cela n'était pas possible et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Apres avoir passé ses nerfs sur le camion, il était partit rejoindre son petit frère qui était toujours en plein travail. Apparemment Amita n'était pas encore arrivée mais il était entouré d'une dizaine de personnes.

A peine était il arrivé que Charlie se précipita vers lui, délaissant son ordinateur quelques secondes.

- Don ! On a l'image d'une camera que le SWAT vient installer, on n'a pas de sons mais on peut enfin voir tout ce qu'il se passe a l'intérieur !

A en voir la tête de Charlie, Don eut un petit soulagement, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait très bien mais en tout cas, il ne semblait plus être le Charlie désespéré auquel Megan avait fait référence. Il s'approcha alors de son frère qui était repartit sur son poste de travail. Les analystes qui étaient avec lui s'éloignèrent afin de les laisser seuls.

- Hé, qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé a ta main Don ?

Il baissa les yeux vers sa main et fut surprit de voir qu'elle était toute tuméfié et en sang mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas mal. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il ne s'en été pas aperçut. Mais de toute façon cela ne changeait rien et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se préoccuper de cela. Il décida donc de ne pas répondre par la vérité à Charlie et lui dévoiler a quel point il avait peur et qu'il était à bout de nerf.

- Rien je me suis cogné.

Réalisant que son petit frère n'allait pas se contenter d'une réponse aussi vague il changea rapidement de sujet.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? montre-moi !

- A oui, voila c'est sur l'écran principal.

A la seconde où il regarda l'écran, il ne put contenir sa rage.

- Bordel !

Au premier plan de l'image il voyait clairement son agent, recouvert partiellement de sang, penché au dessus d'un homme qui semblait être a deux pas de la mort, un couteau s'enfonçant dans sa gorge.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- Un otage mort ne vous servirait à rien ! laissez le partir ! il a besoin de soins !

- Il y une petite chose que je me demande a ton sujet … humm peut être que si tu réponds a ma question, j'aurais un élan de générosité et je laisserais partir quelques otages.

Colby était toujours en train de faire pression sur la plaie de Mark, qui ne cessait de saigner malgré tous ses efforts. Il n'était pas médecin mais il savait que le jeune homme n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Il faisait aussi de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible alors que la lame s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans son coup, essayant de ne pas penser a la douleur qui commencer a le lancer. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire pour sauver cet homme et il devait tenter le coup, même si cela risquer d'être assez dangereux pour lui. Il respira un bon coup avant de rependre.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Instantanément la lame se retira de son coup, laissant son sang couler par larges filets. La Russe se plaça en face de lui, un sourire mesquin graver sur son visage.

- Pour qui travailles-tu ?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre : )


	4. Chapter 4

- Oh non ! …

- Putain Colby !

Don posa une main qui se valait rassurante sur l'épaule tremblante de David. Celui-ci, accompagné de Megan, avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran d'ordinateur, fixant intensément leur ami et collègue qui se trouvait actuellement, en très mauvaise posture. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais bizarrement, il était un peu rassuré. Mis a part le sang dont il était partiellement recouvert, mais qui ne semblait pas provenir de son propre corps, son agent était vivant et paraissait en forme… enfin pour quelqu'un qui avait les deux mains dans le corps d'un inconnu avec un couteau sous la gorge, il n'avait pas l'air si mal.

Il regarda la femme qui tenait son ami en joug. Elle était grande, très grande, sombre et inquiétante. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et portant… il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux… quelque chose qui lui semblait familier, oui, il avait déjà vu ce regard, mais ou … . À cote de lui, Megan faisait une rapide analyse de la situation, utilisant ses talent de profiler pour en apprendre plus au sujet de ce braquage insolite. Il plissa des yeux pour voir les détails de l'image car même si celle-ci était en couleur et d'assez bonne qualité, l'écran de l'ordinateur était beaucoup trop petit pour tout voir.

- Agent Eppes ! nous venons d'arrêter une femme qui essayait d'entrer dans le périmètre de sécurité, elle prétend travailler avec vous.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Euh je ne sais plus … euh Amita Rama… quelque chose

- Ah oui, laissez la passer ! et dites lui où nous nous trouvons merci.

D'ordinaire, il aurait eut la galanterie d'aller chercher la jeune femme mais il ne voulait surtout pas lâcher des yeux, ne serrait ce qu'une minute le seul contact qu'il avait avec Colby. Il craignait que, si jamais il devait s'absenter, il se passe quelque chose mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas en fixant ce maudit écran qu'il ferait avancer les choses et trouverait une solution pour le sortir de là.

Elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard, escorté par trois agents du SWAT, Megan eut un petit rire nerveux en voyant cela, comme si Amita était une terroriste. La jeune femme brune n'était pas vraiment à son aise, entourée ainsi mais elle ne montra aucun signe de peur ou d'indignation. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle se précipita vers Charlie dont le regard était intensément plongé sur ordinateur.

- Charlie ! qu'est ce qu'il se pa… Oh mon dieu !

Elle mit la main devant sa bouche d'un geste horrifié et détourna immédiatement la tête. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. C'était donc pour cela que son petit ami lui avait demandé de venir si rapidement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil a ses amis : Don, David et Megan fixait l'écran reflétant l'image de Colby en très mauvaise posture sans bouger, sans parler et Charlie avait commencé d'étonnants calculs afin de déterminer les intentions de ces braqueurs particuliers. Sans plus attendre, elle se ressaisit et prit une chaise a coté lui, ouvrit son ordinateur portable et, sans que quelqu'un lui dise que faire, elle commença immédiatement à se mettre au travail pour aider.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- FBI …

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il avait comprit que mentir a nouveau signerait l'arrêt de mort de Mark, chose qui ne devait surtout pas arriver, de toute façon, si le jeune homme mourrait a cause de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner peut importe le fait qu' il ne le connaissait absolument pas.

Après avoir avoué pour qui il travaillait, le jeune agent s'attendait a recevoir le coup fatal, refusant de fermer les yeux durant ces quelques secondes, quoi qu'il arrive, il voulait y faire face … au lieu de cela, il fut surprit de la réaction de la Russe lorsqu'elle éclata d'un grand rire. Elle s'accroupie a sa hauteur et serra le bas de son visage avec sa fine main, l'obligeant a détourner son regard de Mark pour fixer ses yeux qui brillait d'une étrange lueur. Elle se mit alors à chuchoter si bas que lui seul pouvait l'entendre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… tu as conscience que, a toi seul, tu vaux plus que tous les autres réunis ?

- Ben c'est super ca, vous n'avez plus qu'à les laisser partir alors.

- Voyons voyons me prendrais-tu pour une idiote ? Tu crois sincèrement que je vais laisser partir tout ce petit monde d'un coup. Non, tu dois savoir que si je les laisse tous partir, ce sera fini pour moi… et vois-tu mon cher ami, la fête vient tout juste de commencer.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez a la fin ? je vous previens si c'est pour avoir un coffret complet de la filmographie de Madonna, vous faites vraiment une mauvaise affaire !

- tu sauras bien assez tôt ce que je veux. Maintenant tu vas me dire ton nom sans te foutre de ma gueule parce que je pourrais très bien me servir d'un de ces otages pour te montrer à quel point je ne plaisante pas.

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est James Bond

D'un seul geste rapide, elle sortit a nouveau son revolver, un glock 9 mm et le pointa sur un homme, le doigt ancré sur la gâchette, prêt a appuyer.

- Colby Granger !

Et bien Colby installe toi confortablement parce que tu n'es pas prêt de quitter cet endroit.

Elle se leva et s'approcha d'un de ses complices, lui parlant en russe. Personne ne comprit ses paroles mais des qu'elle eut finit, il se mit à rire avant de partir rejoindre un autre preneur d'otage. Devant eux se trouvait une petite valise noire qu'ils avaient, sans aucun doute, amené avec eux au commencement de cette prise d'otage. En quelques secondes, celle-ci était complètement vide, son contenu exposé au sol. Des téléphones cellulaires, un ordinateur portable noir, une dizaine de paires de menottes, une grande quantité d'armes blanches de toutes tailles ainsi qu'une multitude de chargeurs et d'armes à feu. Elle saisi un des téléphone et composa le numéro des renseignements qui la mit immédiatement en relation avec le bureau du FBI.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- Agent Eppes ! ils appellent !

Don, qui avait finalement décroché son regard de l'écran, réalisant que le mieux a faire dans cette situation n'était pas de rester stoïque, à observer les faits mais plutôt d'agir et trouver rapidement une solution pour sortir son agent et tous les autres otages de là vivants et en bonne santé, se trouvait en compagnie du chef de la LAPD, dont la fille était retenue a l'intérieur, elle aussi.

A la seconde où ils entendirent le cri de l'agent fédéral qui se tenait près d'une voiture de police, ils se précipitèrent en courant vers lui. Don lui arracha le téléphone des mains, jetant un regard à ses coéquipiers qui venaient d'arriver, avant de mettre le haut-parleur afin que tous puisse entendre la conversation.

- Je suis l'agent Don Eppes du FBI, qui êtes-vous ?

- Mmmmh j'ai pas prévu de vous le dire, étant donné qu'a cet instant précis, il doit y avoir une dizaine d'informaticiens qui doivent bosser a fond là-dessus, je ne voudrait pas saper leur travail si important… bon fini de plaisanter, nous avons avec nous cinquante quartes otages, dont plusieurs sont blessés, plus ou moins sérieusement. Si vous me donnez ce que je veux, je les libérerai tous. Afin d'éviter les bavardages inutiles je vais faire simple, il y a cinq ans jour pour jour, à Los Angeles, un homme innocent, Jason Burns a été abattu sans raison par un agent fédéral dans son propre domicile et devant toute sa famille, je veux l'agent qui a fait ça. Vous avez trois heures.

- Non, laissez partir les blessés d'abord !

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier, néanmoins nous laisseront partir quelques otages pour vous prouver notre sincérité. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, si vous tentez une seule chose, ils y passeront tous, reste à décider qui se prendra une balle dans la tête en premier, j'avoue que j'hésite un peu entre une petite fille qui pleure contre sa mère et un de vos agent qui a eu la malchance de se balader sans arme dans une banque. Bien que j'ai une petit préférence pour le deuxième car j'ai un peu de mal a supporter son sens de l'humour, il se pourrait aussi bien que je décide de les tuer tous les deux.

- Je veux lui parler immédiatement !

- Comme je viens de vous le dire, vous n'êtes pas en position de décider quoi que se soit. Si le meurtrier n'est pas là dans trois heures, j'ai avec moi un petit flacon qui, croyez moi, fera bien plus de victimes que ceux qui ce trouvent actuellement dans la banque. Au revoir agent Eppes.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha, laissant Don dans une rage intense.

- Megan, tu restes ici, prévient tout le monde, on a un risque d'attaque biologique, dit leurs de prendre toutes précautions et évacuez la zone de tous ces journalistes. Je veux un compte rendu de la situation toutes les dix minutes. David, repart au bureau, découvre qui était ce Burns et cette femme, je veux tous savoir sur eux, j'ai l'impression que ce mec n'était pas aussi innocent qu'elle le prétend, cherche parmi les employés de la banque, cet endroit doit avoir un lien avec ce qu'il c'est passer, appelle moi dès que tu trouves quelque chose ... ah et prend Charlie et Amita avec toi, ils travailleront mieux la bas, ils ne doivent pas rester ici au cas où. Je reste avec King et le SWAT pour prendre en charge l'évacuation des otages.

- J'espère que Colby ne vas pas les énerver

Don connaissait bien le tempérament de son agent, ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus. Il savait que Colby ne se laisserait jamais faire, qu'il ferait tout pour sauver les autres au dépriment de lui-même.

- Moi aussi je l'espère Megan, moi aussi.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Tous les snipers sont prêts, on a des hommes postés de tous les côtés, ils ont ordre de tirer dès qu'une occasion se présentera, trois unités médicales attendent à coté de l'entrée…

- Agent Eppes ! téléphone !

Don se saisit immédiatement du téléphone et décrocha juste avant de mettre le haut parleur afin que King et Megan, qui étaient avec lui, puissent entendre.

- Eppes !

- Tout est prêt, nous vous envoyons dix otages, pas un de plus avant que nous n'ayons obtenu ce que nous voulons. Si vous tentez de tirer ou de pénétrer dans la banque, vous direz au revoir a votre agent c'est bien comprit ?

- Oui on a comprit mais sachez qu'ôter la vie a tous ces gens ne vous avancera pas, au contraire, laissez les tous partir, nous pourront trouver un arrangement.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos arrangement, vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux agent Eppes, la justice et je l'obtiendrais, peu importe le nombre de vies qu'il en coute.

- Je veux parler à Granger !

- Voyez vous, en ce moment Colby est un peu occupé mais je suppose que vous devez le savoir grâce a votre petite camera… et oui agent Eppes, je sais. Grossière erreur mon cher, un otage aura donc la joie de payer votre curiosité.

- Non attendez ! on va la retirer !

- C'est trop tard Eppes, j'ai prit ma décision. Oh mais rassurez vous je n'ai pas prévu de tuer votre agent maintenant, il se peut encore que vous réussissiez à le sauver ainsi que les autres otages.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

La pression des menottes sur ses poignets commençait a entamer la peau. Devant lui, un des braqueurs russes faisait les cent pas, un long couteau à la main. Peu après le premier appel, il avait été séparé des autres otages, menotté et garder par un gorille qui devait faire environ deux mètre de haut, armé jusqu'au dents et pour couronner le tout, qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. Celui-ci avait apparemment reçut l'ordre de le surveiller, chose a laquelle il excellait comme Colby avait pu le constater douloureusement.

Il avait entendu la femme russe parler au téléphone et son cœur avait bondit lorsqu'il l'avait entendu appeler son correspondant. Don était là, dehors. Tout allait s'arrangeait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le voit franchir cette porte et le sortir de là. Ils allaient trouver une solution, il le savait. Il se rappelait le cargo, l'attente et la torture. Toutes ces heures passées, impuissant, sans bouger, ne pouvant plus compter que sur ses amis pour le sauver. Cette fois aussi, il le savait, il n'était pas seul.

De là où il était placé, il ne voyait plus se qu'il se passait pour les autres. La libération de dix otages était loin d'être suffisante a ses yeux. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, le temps de jeter un dernier regard au corps abandonné de Mark qui gisait sans vie a quelques mètres de lui. Malgré tous ses efforts pour stopper l'hémorragie jusqu'a sa prise en charge par des secours et ses encouragements, le jeune homme n'avait pas survécu. Dans sa tête résonnait en boucle ses dernières paroles prononcée si faiblement que l'agent du FBI avait du se pencher pour entendre sa toute dernière volonté « dites a ma famille que je l'aime » avant de voir la vie quitter son corps et ses yeux se fermer lentement.

Il entendit une femme crier, puis le bruit lourd d'un corps tombant au sol. Il se mit instantanément debout, voulant se précipiter vers elle pour l'aider mais l'homme russe répondant apparemment au nom d'Alexeiv l'en empêcha, le renvoyant au sol a moitié assommé, en lui frappant le visage d'un puissant coup de poing, il essaya a nouveau avant de s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol dur. La braqueuse s'approcha alors d'eux, attirée par le bruit.

- Alors on ne tiens plus en place monsieur le comique du FBI ? Cette femme a payé pour la stupidité de tes collègues dehors. Quant a toi, j'ai pas l'impression que tu comprenne que je peux tuer qui je veux ici, c'est moi seule qui ai un droit de vie ou de mort sur ces gens. Continue à résister comme ça et tu auras une autre mort sur la conscience, en plus de celle de cet idiot de gardien. C'est dommage quand même, il aurait tenu cinq minutes de plus et il serait dehors dans une ambulance en route pour un hôpital, la vie fait parfois mal des choses tu ne trouves pas ?

- Vous êtes complètement malade ! je sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez ici, mais a mes yeux vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une immigré russe complètement psychotique qui ne mérite rien de plus que la peine de mort !

L'instant d'après, un violent coup s'abatie sur sa tête et il sombra lentement dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0**

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans les bureaux du FBI.

- Charlie, Amita venez voir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !... alors voilà, j'ai fait des recherches sur ce mec et il se trouve que Don avait raison, il n'avait absolument rien d'un enfant de cœur. Jason Burns, trente cinq ans, d'origine portoricaine. Il est arrivé au Etats Unis a l'âge de dix ans avec sa mère et ses deux sœurs, son père, un américain, étant décédé dans un accident de voiture. C'était un bon garçon, sans problèmes, il allait au collège tous les jours, avait de bonnes notes etc. c'est lorsqu'il à eu quinze ans que les choses ont commencés a changer, sa grande sœur, une prostitué, s'est suicidée en découvrant qu'elle était enceinte, Jason a n'est plus retourné a l'école, sa mère disait qu'il passait toutes ses journées dans la rue. A seize ans, il avait déjà été arrêté trois fois pour des délits mineurs comme dégradation d'un lieu publique ou cambriolage, puis il a commencé à toucher a la drogue, au départ comme simple client, puis comme dealer. Il a été arrêté et a passer un an dans une maison de correction dans l'Ohio. A sa sortie, il a reprit son buisness. Quand il a eut vingt et un ans, sa mère est tombée gravement malade et elle est morte quelques mois plus tard d'un cancer incurable, il ne lui restait plus que sa petite sœur. Il s'est occupé d'elle durant des années et elle a fini par devenir avocate pour le bureau du procureur de l'état du Colorado. Le 25 juillet 2005 alors que Burns, sa petite sœur et sa petite amie avait organisé un barbecue pour fêter les fiançailles du couple, six agents du FBI qui avaient pour ordre de le coffrer pour recel de marijuana, tentative de meurtre sur un agent de police, blanchiment d'argent et de multiples agressions, sont apparut. Ils ont essayé de l'arrêter mais il a résisté a sortit une arme et a tuer un des agents. Immédiatement après il a été abattu par un autre agent… Charlie…

- Oui ?

- L'agent qui a tué Burns … c'etait Don ...

**To Be Continued**

Merci a tous ceux qui ont lu : )


	5. Chapter 5

- Eppes ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

- Ian, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Oh et bien, j'étais de passage a L.A et j'ai entendu parler de la prise d'otage. Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut être besoin d'un petit coup de main. Alors à ce qui parait, Granger est coincé là dedans ?

- Ouais ainsi que quarante quatres otages.

- Et ben, on dirait qu'il va y avoir de l'action. Je ne vois pas Einstein et sa copine, ils ne sont pas là ?

- Non, je les ai envoyé travailler au bureau, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais on a un risque d'attaque biologique.

- Ah c'est pour ca que j'ai eu du mal à passer. Bon alors à qui on a affaire ?

- Karina Novalsky, c'est elle qui contrôle tout. Elle a cinq hommes avec elle. Si on ne lui amène pas l'agent du FBI qui a tué son petit ami, elle menace de tuer tout le monde … et elle a l'air bien déterminée.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- Charlie, il faut qu'on lui dise !

- Non ! je connais Don, s'il l'apprend, il se précipitera à l'intérieur ! je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !

- Don est mon supérieur ! je suis obligé de lui dire ! c'est à lui de prendre les décisions !

- David a raison Charlie, je suis sure que Don trouvera une solution pour que tout le monde rentre chez soi sain et sauf ce soir mais pour ça, tu dois lui en parler avant qu'il arrive quelque chose aux otages !

Charlie savait bien que David et Amita avaient raison mais il ne pouvait si résoudre. Il ne voulait pas que Don se livre à ces criminels mais il ne souhaitait surtout pas que les otages meurent ! Il connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque dans ce monde, Don était loin d'être stupide mais lorsqu'un nombre aussi considerables de vies étaient en jeux, comment savoir comment il réagirait. Foncerait-il dans le tas avec le SWAT, prenant ainsi de gros risques pour les otages ou se livrerait-il, en s'assurant une mort certaine. Il savait bien que cette décision, ce n'était pas à lui de la prendre et il ne pouvait cacher a son grand frère de telles informations. Lorsque David l'avait appelé pour le briefer au sujet de Jason Burns, Charlie l'avait supplié de ne pas tout dire à son patron, chose que l'agent du FBI avait accepté à contrecœur en voyant le regard désespéré du jeune mathématicien. Mais maintenant… plus ils attendaient et plus la vie de Colby et des autres otages étaient en péril. Il se devait de tout raconter à son frère, pour lui et pour eux.

Il inspira profondément, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit avant de saisir son téléphone et de composer le numéro de Don.

- Allo Don !

- Charlie ! t'as trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ?

- … euh écoute Don, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne feras rien de stupide une fois que tu sauras ce que j'ai à te dire...

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Promet le moi !

- Oui oui c'est bon je te le promets ! allez Charlie dit moi tout !

- On a retrouvé l'agent qui a descendu Burns…

- Et …

- Don… c'est toi !

- QUOI ! comment ca ?

- Je viens de t'envoyer le dossier par mail… Don s'il te plait fait attention !

- T'inquiète pas petit frère je gère la situation. Rentre à la maison maintenant, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, merci Chuck

- Ne m'appelle pas Chuck !

- Ok Chuck on se voit plus tard.

Après avoir raccroché, Charlie avait cherché David des yeux durant quelques secondes. Celui-ci avait discrètement quitté la pièce quelques instants auparavant. Ce n'est qu'en passant devant son bureau après s'être servit un café qu'il le vit, la tête enfouie dans ses puissants bras, le regard fixé sur un point invisible, totalement effondré et dépassé par les événements. Jugeant que l'homme du FBI aurait bien plus besoin d'un bon café que lui, il s'approcha lentement et le posa sur son bureau, près de l'ordinateur.

- David ca va ?

- … oui oui ca va Charlie, je faisais juste une pause. Alors comment a réagit Don ?

- Et bien pour l'instants, j'en sais absolument rien, tu sais comment il est, il fait comme si ce n'était pas grave… t'es inquiet pour Colby j'imagine ?

- Oui, pour Colby, pour Don, pour tous les autres otages.

- Je comprends, moi aussi mais tu ne devrais esseyé de te remettre au travail ? Amita et moi allons t'aider.

- Non tu ne comprend pas ! mon meilleur ami est dans cette putain de banque, enfermé avec une folle qui saisira la moindre occasion pour lui coller une balle dans la tête et moi qu'est ce que je fais, je reste là a rien faire !

David posa son regard sur le bureau vide de Colby … si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il jura devant dieu qu'il le vengerait, peu importe les conséquences. Charlie n'avait pas bougé, il était resté silencieux. Il savait à quel point cela était dur pour David et ne pouvait lui en vouloir de s'être emporté ainsi. Celui-ci se rendit vite compte honteusement de son comportement quelques secondes plus tard.

- … Je suis désolé Charlie, je me suis laisser emporter. Je crois que je suis touché de trop près par cette histoire.

- On l'est tous David. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends… ah au fait j'ai oublier de te dire, Ian Edgerdon est avec Don et Megan

**0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Les dix otages avaient été libérés quelques minutes plus tôt, tous avaient été pris en charge par des agent de police et les unités médicales avant d'être évacués hors du périmètre de sécurité afin de rejoindre le Sacred Heart Hospital situé à une dizaine de kilomètres de là. A présent, toute la tension qu'avait accumulé l'atmosphère durant le transfert retombait lentement. Plus que quarante-quatre et tout serait enfin terminé.

Megan était dans la chambre d'hôpital de Maria Marquez, une des otages qui avait été transportée dans ce lieu pour subir un examen psychologique. Celle-ci était encore extrêmement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre mais semblait déjà reprendre peu a peu ses esprits. C'était l'occasion pour Megan d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Maria , je m'appelle Megan Reeves, je suis du FBI. Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qu'il c'est passé dans la banque s'il vous plait ?

- Je … je devais faire… un virement pour ma mère… je suis rentrée dans la banque … j'ai… j'ai commencé à faire la queue au guichet. Et soudain … il y a eu des coups de feu, tous le monde s'est mit à courir, c'était la folie, tout le monde hurlait. Les portes se sont toutes fermées, une femme est tombée dans les pommes… les gens lui marchait dessus… on frappait sur les portes… Je ne sais pas durant combien de temps… puis un homme s'est mit à crier, il était armé et il nous a dit de nous assoir les mains sur la tête… il y avait une femme, elle parlait avec un accent… russe je crois ...

- Calmez-vous Maria, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Tout est fini d'accord. Respirez profondément et reprenez votre histoire s'il vous plait.

- … cette femme, elle a tué son complice et l'agent de sécurité de la banque, ils sont morts, oh mon dieu…

- Maria, vous êtes a l'hôpital, en sécurité, vous ne craignez plus rien. Ecoutez je sais que c'est très dur pour vous de me raconter ce que vous avez vécu mais il y a encore beaucoup de personne dans cette banque, on a besoin de vous pour les sauver !

- Il y avait un autre homme, il a courut aider le jeune vigil, la russe voulait le tuer aussi mais il lui a dit quelque chose, je n'ai pas entendu quoi, et après elle a changé d'avis et elle l'a emmené a l'écart… il a essayé de le sauver…il a essayé …

Megan savait très bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de tenir tête à une braqueuse armée mais elle avait besoin de la confirmation, plus pour elle-même que pour l'enquête. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et chercha dans son album photo quelques instants avant de montrer l'image à Maria.

- Est-ce que c'était lui ?

- Oui… je suis désolée, c'est collègue à vous ?

- C'est un collègue surtout un ami. Maria, vous n'êtes pas obligée, si vous ne voulez plus en parler mais des vies sont en jeu. Vous avez eu une immense chance de sortir de là mais certains n'ont pas eu le même privilège que vous. Pensez-y.

Voyant que la jeune femme n'avait aucune réaction, Megan rangea son portable dans sa poche et s'avança vers la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir dans le couloir lorsque…

- Agent Reeves attendez ! je vais tout vous raconter !

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0**

- Eppes , vous êtes dans la merde !

- … hein ? ah euh ouais je sais !

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? j'espère que vous n'avez pas prévu de vous rendre ?

- Et bien pour l'instant… je ne sais pas trop, on a encore un peu de temps avant la fin de l'ultimatum… si d'ici là on n'a rien trouvé pour tous les sortir de là … je ferais ce que j'ai à faire.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part du grand agent Eppes, mais ne soyez quand même pas trop pressé de jouer les héros.

Don scrutait intensément le grand bâtiment de pierre blanche en face de lui, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait a l'intérieur. La camera installé par le SWAT avait été retiré et il avait la terrible sensation d'être revenu au point de départ. Il y avait beaucoup trop de vies en jeu et cela commencer à le dépasser complètement. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il n'avait pas eut de contact avec Karina Novalsky. Si cela ne tenait qua lui, il aurait déjà défoncé cette maudite porte depuis un bon moment mais il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber. Il fut sortit de ses réflexion par Ian Edgerdon qui lui donna un petit coup de coude.

- J'serai vous, je virerai ce type d'ici, depuis quand un proche a le droit d'être là ?

- Sa fille est peut être a l'intérieur mais il reste quand même le chef de cet unité de police, je peux pas le virer comme ça !

- Comme vous voulez Eppes mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si il trouve un moyen de vous assommer pour vous balancer la dedans afin que sa fille soit libérée.

Il savait que Ian avait raison mais ne pouvait si résoudre, après tout, lui aussi était impliqué émotivement dans cette affaire. Colby était SON agent, il était responsable de lui ! Alors qu'il réfléchissait, son téléphone se mit a vibrer. Il reconnu instantanément le numéro de Novalsky et mit le haut parleur

- Alors agent Eppes, votre travail avance j'espère ?

- Je veux parler a mon agent !

- Peut être plus tard si je suis de bonne humeur. Répondez a ma question Eppes !

- On y travaille !

- Oh allons c'est tout ? je m'attendait a plus de révélations, d'autant plus que l'heure tourne …

- On sait tout sur vous Karina, ce que vous faites ne sert à rien !

- Ce n'est pas a vous de décider si ce que je fait a une utilité. Je fais cela parce qu'il le faut, ce meurtre ne doit pas rester impuni et croyez moi, il ne le sera pas.

- Karina écoutez moi ! Jason Burns était pas un homme innocent, il a fait des choses dans sa vie, il a tué un agent fédéral, vous étiez la, vous l'avez vu !

- Fermez-la ou je butte votre agent ! vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Si au contraire Karina. Les gens qui sont à l'intérieur de cette banque sont comme vous, ils ont une famille, des amis !

- Je n'ai plus rien a perdre Eppes, rien de ce que vous direz ne me fera changer d'avis. Si cet agent n'est pas devant moi dans deux heures tout le monde mourra.

- Dites moi combien de blessés et de morts il vous faudra avant que vous ne compreniez que rien de ce que vous ferez ne ramènera Burns !

- …

- Karina ?

- Vous venez de perdre une heure Eppes !

**0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Une trainée de sang séché parcourait son visage, ses poignés, toujours menottés dans son dos lui faisait mal mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur lancinante qui lui déchirait le crane depuis qu'il s'était réveillé quelques secondes plus tôt. Son premier reflexe avait été d'ouvrir les yeux, chose qu'il avait immédiatement regretté lorsque la blancheur étincelante du sol l'avait complètement ébloui, l'obligeant rapidement a refermer ses yeux. Il avait essayé de se relever mais le simple fait de bouger lui donner l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Il respira un bon coup avant de retenter l'expérience. Cette fois, il parvient à ouvrir les yeux et malgré le fait que sa vision était assez floue, il distingua un nombre assez impressionnant de formes humaines a coté de lui. Il était de retour parmi les otages. Il releva la tète prudemment, avant de se redresser lentement.

- Alors princesse enfin réveillé ?

Il ne jugea même pas utile de répondre à cette question stupide, songeant avec ironie qu'appartenir au FBI n'était pas une bonne chose tous les jours. Novalsky s'approcha de lui, le toisant avec hauteur et dédain.

- On a libérer les dix otages comme promis car vois-tu j'ai l'habitude d'honorer mes choix. Ce qui signifie aussi que si je n'ai pas ce que je veux dans une heure, vous êtes tous morts et toi en premier !

- C'est marrant quand même, comment une femme comme vous peut être aussi naïve ? vous croyez vraiment que vous réussirez à tous nous tuer avant de vous faire descendre ? vous auriez bien plus de chance que les Beattles se reforment !

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit « l'espoir fait vivre ».

Elle éclata a nouveau de rire puis s'éloigna vers ses quatre complices, laissant un court répit aux otages.

- … hey !

Colby se retourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de prendre discrètement place a coté de lui. Elle lui frappa doucement le bras pour obtenir une réaction de sa part, étant donné qu'il semblait trop perdu dans ses pensées pour percevoir ses petits chuchotements. Après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux preneurs d'otages, elle reporta son attention sur l'agent du FBI qui se trouvait a sa droite. Elle se mit alors murmurer a toute vitesse, priant pour qu'il comprenne rapidement, avant que Novalsky revienne.

- J'ai un téléphone !

- Comment ça vous avez un téléphone ? Sur vous ?

- Non pas sur moi, quand tout a commencé je l'ai caché derrière la plante là-bas !

Il tourna la tête en direction de la fameuse plante. Elle se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, ce qui signifiait qu'il lui serait quasiment impossible d'aller la chercher en courant et de revenir s'assoir sans être vu. Après quelques courtes secondes de réflexion, il en déduisit que la situation était compliqué mais pas forcement impossible, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

- Comment vous vous appelez ?

- Aiden Stevens

- Stevens ? ce n'est pas…

- Si, je suis sa fille

- Ok, Aiden j'ai une idée mais je n'y arriverais pas tout seul…

- Comptez sur moi !

- … euh vous savez que si vous ne me laissez pas finir mes phrases on va pas aller bien loin.

- Désolée, bon alors ?

- Vous êtes sur que vous voulez être mêlée a ça ?

- Granger, je ne vais pas vous le répéter en japonais ! vous avez besoin d'aide et je veux vous aider alors arrêtez de me poser cette question et dites moi ce que vous comptez faire !

- C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez a votre père … non c'est bon je rigole. Je vais faire diversion pendant que vous irez chercher le téléphone, comprit ?

- … mais vous allez faire quoi comme diversion ?

- Ne vous posez pas de question, dès que je vous fait signe, vous courrez !

- Ils vont vous tuer !

- Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ils ne vont pas me tuer tout de suite...enfin j'espère.

- Mais …

- Bon écoutez Aiden, vous voulez sortir d'ici ? alors vous faites ce que je dit ok ! vous courrez, vous prenez le téléphone et vous retournez discrètement à votre place. C'est comprit ?

- …oui…

- Si jamais je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire, je veux que vous appeliez votre père et que vous demandiez a parler a l'agent du FBI Don Eppes d'accord ?

- Mais…

- D'accord ?

- …oui...

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Merci d'avoir lu : ) j'espere que ça vous a plu ( sory, j'arete les rimmes en U ^^ )

A bientot : )


	6. Chapter 6

hello tout le monde ! je tiens a vous prevenir, ce chapitre comporte quelques passages un peu vulgaires donc voila, vous en faites ce que vous voulez mais je l'aurait dit au moins.

sur ce, bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

_Il avait frappé à la porte du 7596 Beach Street. Comme toutes les résidences de cette rue, la maison était si vielle qu'elle tombait quasiment en ruine. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'un couple vivait à l'intérieur tant l'endroit était désolé et miteux. Comme il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse, il s'était déplacé sur le côté afin de laisser la place à deux agents du SWAT qui entreprirent de défoncer la porte en quelques secondes avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. A sa gauche, son coéquipier depuis deux mois, l'agent Shane Grey l'avait rapidement suivi. Ils allaient, de chambres en chambres, à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre trace. La maison était aussi vide que le quartier et ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut poussé la porte de derrière qui menait dans le petit jardin qu'il avait entendu du bruit. Burns était là, à côté d'un barbecue encore fumant, un Colt a la main._

_- F B I ! POSEZ VOTRE ARME !_

_C'est à ce moment que tout avait basculé. Burns avait baissé son arme. Don et Shane s'était rapidement approchés de lui … il avait entendu le bruit sourd des balles s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, de son coéquipier, de son ami. Il avait vu son corps trébucher quelque peu avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol. Il n'avait pas réfléchit, n'écoutant que son désir de vengeance, il avait tiré. Une cible, une balle, un mort. Burns était tombé face contre terre sous les regards horrifiés de sa petite amie et de sa sœur…_

**0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- Karina Novalsky, trente neuf ans. Fille d'une mère biologiste et d'un père soldat pour le compte de l'armée Russe, elle est arrivée à l'États-Unis il y a neuf ans. Après quelques mois, elle a rapidement obtenu un visa, a trouver un bon job dans la Barker Bank et s'est définitivement installé à Los Angeles. Novalsky a rencontré Burns alors qu'elle venait de se faire arrêter pour agression à main armée, quelques mois plus tard, ils vivaient ensembles et projetaient de se marier. A la mort de Burns, elle a totalement disparut de la surface de la terre, plus de trace de cartes de crédit, plus de permis, on suppose qu'elle est retournée à Moscou afin de monter le coup de la prise d'otage dans la banque. Parmi ses complices, on a Yuri Novalsky, son jeune frère, qui lui, a toujours vécu en Russie et qui est arrivé ici il y a trois jours en compagnie de Sergei Eska, Igor Dimtrov, Boris Van Helsing et Mikael Jikovik. Tous les cinq n'avaient jamais mit les pieds dans ce pays avant mardi et sont tous recherchés par Interpol.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Don ?

- Non, il ne m'a pas rappelé, désolé Charlie.

Le jeune mathématicien n'en pouvait plus, tant l'atmosphère était pesante autour de lui. Il savait que Don lui avait strictement interdit de s'approcher de la banque en raison de la menace biologique mais il ne pouvait si résoudre, il fallait, il devait, voir son frère. Tout cela était certes égoïste mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Don entre la Barker Bank, peut importe le nombre d'otage, peu importe leurs identités, la vie de son frère était la plus importante à ses yeux et il était bien déterminé à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la préserver au maximum. Ce n'est que lorsque son regard se posa sur l'écran géant où figurait les photos de tous les otages qu'il se rendit honteusement compte de sa façon de penser.

David travaillait d'arrache-pied depuis de nombreuses minutes, ne daignant adresser la parole à quiconque ou lever le nez de son ordinateur pendant plus de quelques secondes. Devant lui, une montagne de gobelets de café vides qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de jeter, laissant les petits verres en cartons envahir peu à peu son espace de travail mais tout cela ne l'importait guère. Chaque fois qu'il pensait aux otages, il revoyait son meilleur ami couvert de sang.

Il observait et notait sans relâche, tous les endroits que le groupe de malfrats avait fréquenté, toutes les personnes auxquelles ils avaient parlé, il voulait tout savoir sur eux… Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose a Colby … il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il tuerait cette femme, qu'il la regarderait mourir jusqu'à son dernier soupir…

**0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Keith Stevens regardait l'homme en face de lui d'un œil mauvais. Il avait apprit, quelques minutes auparavant, que la vie de sa fille, la personne qui comptait le plus a ses yeux, celle pour qui il irait décrocher la lune s'il le fallait, reposait entièrement sur les épaules de l'agent fédéral Don Eppes. Il connaissait bien ce dernier pour avoir souvent travailler avec lui. Au départ, il avait eut un peu de mal à se faire a son mode de travail, n'appréciant que moyennement de recevoir des ordres de quelque un qui n'appartenait même pas a la police, mais, au court des missions, il avait finalement était convaincu par la force de caractère et le professionnalisme dont faisait preuve Eppes, il avait même fini par l'apprécier et le respecter. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent, Aiden était en danger, prise au piège et voilà que la seule personne qui pourrait arranger la situation bavardait gaiement avec un tireur d'élite au lieu de sortir son enfant de cet enfer.

C'en était trop pour lui, il se précipita rapidement vers Eppes et le bouscula violement.

- Eppes ! arrêtez de raconter les derniers ragots sur le nouveau petit ami de Paris Hilton et bouger votre cul d'aller sauver ma fille ! c'est à cause de vous qu'elle est là dedans alors vous allez l'en sortir ! Je me fous de qu'il vous arrivera mais croyez moi, si jamais ils lui ont fait du mal, vous regretterais de ne pas avoir été un otage ! je vous le ferais payer Eppes croyez moi !

Don écarta Ian qui s'était placé devant lui afin que Stevens ne puisse le toucher et le saisit par le col de sa chemise.

- Stevens vous allez vous calmez immédiatement ! Votre fille est à l'intérieur ? Et alors ! il y a quarante trois autres otages avec elle ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'elle est la plus importante ? Elle est comme les autres et le fait qu'elle soit de votre famille ne changera rien à notre position ! Alors maintenant vous allez me foutre le camp d'ici avant que je vous arrête pour agression et menace sur un agent dans l'exercice de ses fonctions ! Comprit ?

Il lâcha Stevens qui lui lança un regard noir avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin Don eut la malchance d'entendre ce que grommelait le chef de la LAPD, cela le mit hors de lui. Il se fichait du règlement, cette fois c'est lui qui se précipita furieusement vers Stevens. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il allait peut être regretter pendant un très long moment mais peu l'importait, il bouillait intérieurement d'une rage si intense… il saisit l'épaule de Stevens, de sorte que celui-ci se retourna… avant de se recevoir un coup de poing monumental en plein visage. Stevens s'écroula au sol, le visage ruisselant du sang qui s'échappait de son nez fracassé. Don s'approcha de lui, écartant une nouvelle fois Ian qui s'était mis sur son passage.

- Dites ça encore une fois et je vous promets il n'y aura pas un trou assez grand sur cette terre pour que vous puissiez y cacher votre cul et croyez moi Stevens, vous le regretterait !

- EPPES ! Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ! vous êtes malade ou quoi ! Laissez-le !

Ian était à nouveau intervenu, cette fois, il poussa Don loin de Stevens et l'empêcha fermement de s'approcher de ce dernier qui était péniblement en train de se relever, aidé par quelques collègues à lui, qui regardèrent l'agent du FBI avec des airs de colère et défit. Pourtant Don n'en avait strictement rien à faire, les paroles de Stevens résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête et malgré tout ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette petite voix qui ne cessait de lui rappeler ce qu'il savait déjà, à savoir, une vérité dont il avait tellement honte, dont il se sentait tellement coupable. « Il n'est même pas capable de protéger ses propres agents ! » … Il avait conscience qu'il venait peut être de risquer de gros problèmes pour sa carrière, surtout si Stevens portait plainte contre lui mais les minutes passèrent, longues, interminables, et il était incapable d'éprouver le moindre remord. Il fulminait tellement qu'il ne sentit pas tout de suite son portable sonner dans sa poche. Dans la précipitation il ne prit pas la peine de regarder le numéro de l'appel entrant, étant persuadé qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de son équipe ou de la ravisseuse et ne passa pas très loin de la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entendu une voix qui lui était si familière.

- Colby !

**0°o0°o0°o0°**

Aiden était prête, elle s'était discrètement éloignée de Colby afin de se rapprocher le plus possible de l'objet de toutes les convoitises, sans trop attirer l'attention. Elle attendait le signal avant de s'élancer mais justement, le signal, lui, tardait un peu. L'agent du FBI lui avait juste dit qu'il la préviendrait, sans mentionner comment, la seule chose qu'elle avait donc à faire pour le moment c'était attendre et prier afin que tout ce passe bien et que ce cauchemar se finisse bientôt.

Il avait bien conscience qu'il vivait peut être le dernier moment de sa vie, songeant avec une pointe de tristesse qu'il aurait préférer faire autre chose de ces derniers instants. Il avait survécu à tant de chose dans sa vie, la guerre, l'espionnage, la torture, il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait essuyé des tirs et s'était trouvé au beau milieu d'une fusillade … et tout ça pour finir dans une banque en tant que simple civil. La situation lui semblait pour le moins ironique.

Il savait que ses chances de survie était bien maigres mais si son action permettait à tous ces gens de pouvoir sortir libres de cet endroit, qui serait-il pour ne pas tenter le coup. Après tout, la vie d'un homme valait moins que la vie de quarante trois otages, il en était persuadé. Un simple regard sur le corps de Mark gisant a quelques metres de lui suffit à effacer tous ces doutes et ses hésitations, il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était son devoir en tant qu'agent du FBI et aussi et surtout en tant qu'homme d'honneur.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Aiden, qui lui adressa un petit sourire en guise d'encouragement, avant de se lever brusquement, prenant complètement au dépourvu l'homme qui avait la lourde charge de surveiller les otages. Ses mains toujours menottées derrière son dos ne le gênaient guère, il avait assez d'expérience de combat au corps à corps pour savoir qu'elles n'étaient pas forcement obligatoires. D'un puissant coup d'épaule, il l'envoya à terre où celui-ci s'écrasa lourdement après avoir glissé sur quelques mètres.

Novalsky et les autres, presque immédiatement alertés par le bruit, se précipitèrent à une vitesse surprenante. Bien sur aucun d'eux n'était au courant que le jeune agent du FBI était quelqu'un qui avait une expérience assez impressionnante et par dessus tout, savait mieux se battre que la plupart des chefs de gang de Los Angeles. Ils comprirent très vite que Colby n'était pas un novice et qu'il était loin d'être un simple agent de bureau.

Cependant, malgré tous ces efforts, Colby restait un être humain et il était loin d'être infaillible. Le fait de ne pas être armé et de ne pas pouvoir se servir de ses mains n'arrangeait pas non plus la situation et celui-ci se trouva vite débordé lorsque les quartes russes se jetèrent simultanément sur lui, sous le regard machiavélique de Karina Novalsky qui semblait se délecter de la situation.

Ce n'est que quelques interminables minutes que tout cela fut fini, Yuri Novalsky, le jeune frère de Karina poussa avec son pied un Colby Granger totalement inconscient et ensanglanté vers les otages, interdisant à quiconque de le toucher ou de lui parler mais au contraire, leur faire comprendre que peut importe le nombre de tentatives, personne ne sortirait d'ici avant que Karina ai obtenue ce qu'elle désire tant.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment l'obsession de sa sœur, il savait a quel point le fait de perdre une personne chère était dur, pour avoir déjà connu cette sensation plusieurs fois au court de sa vie. Mais lui, s'en était toujours remis et cela le rendait parfois perplexe de voir comment sa sœur réagissait et ne parvenait pas à tourner la page. Cependant, quand elle était arrivée chez lui en pleurs, un soir glacial, lui demandant, lui suppliant de l'aider, il n'avait pas pu refuser et s'était embarqué avec elle dans cette périlleuse opération. En fait, un seul mot pouvait résumer son état d'esprit pour le moment : honte. Il avait honte de lui-même et le simple fait de regarder autour de lui ne cessait de lui rappelait sa lâcheté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait été là plus tôt, s'il avait été plus présent et s'il l'avait aidé a surmonté un tel événement, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Il regarda tristement l'agent du FBI qui gisait devant lui. Il avait fait de son mieux pour feindre de le frapper mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de ses complices, qui, eux, s'en était donné à cœur joie. Ils semblaient avoir a peu près le même âge et Yuri se doutait bien, pour en avoir fait l'expérience, que cet homme avait fait une carrière militaire avant le F B I, il l'avait tout de suite vu a sa façon de se battre … ainsi qu'a ses réactions suicidaires…

**0°o0°o0°o°0o0°**

Alan était dans la cuisine, essayant lamentablement de préparer une immense quantité de nourriture qui, pour l'instant, n'était absolument pas prête de ravir tous les convives qu'il attendait.

Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait à nouveau reçut un coup de fil de son plus jeune fils qui, comme il lui avait promit, l'avait tenu informé des événements. Il avait appris pour Don. Cela le laisser sans voix. Bien sur il avait toujours su que le métier d'agent fédéral était un des plus risqué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les informations lorsque son ainé partait au beau milieu de la nuit, ne pouvait ignorer son cœur qui se serrait chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait. Charlie et David l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais rien de ce qu'ils n'avaient pu lui dire n'avait changé son état d'esprit. Son fils était une nouvelle fois en danger.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête, incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Il était totalement impuissant, incapable d'aider qui que se soit alors qu'il aurait tant aimé trouver une idée pour tous les sortir de là… Don et Colby … il ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie sans eux, cela lui était tout simplement impossible.

Mais Alan était un père et avait entièrement confiance en ses fils pour savoir que tout le monde sortirait de là en vie. Il savait qu'ils feraient tout ce qu'il serait en leur pouvoir pour régler ce conflit et que tout irai bien… il ne pouvait rien faire a part attendre, attendre que tous rentre a la maison, que ses fils et ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants adoptifs passent ensemble, le pas de la grande porte d'entrée.

Il s'était donc mit aux fourneaux, dans l'espoir de préparer un diner pour offrir un peu de réconfort à tous ces gens qu'il aimait tant. De plus, cela lui permettait de ne plus penser, de ne plus craindre ce qu'il allait se passer. C'était comme s'il était dans un autre monde, loin de tout…

**0°o0°o0°o0**

Aiden tremblait de tout son corps. Dans la poche arrière de son jean se trouver le précieux objet pour lequel un homme avait dangereusement risqué sa vie. Elle avait été étonné de la facilité de la tache accomplie mais savait bien que sans l'aide de l'agent du FBI rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible.

Elle essayait discrètement de reprendre son souffle, après avoir sprinté le plus rapidement de sa vie.

Après quelques longues secondes, elle perçut enfin le regard perçant qui la fixait. Elle leva la tète et plongea son regard vert dans celui de Yuri Novalsky… elle su instantanément qu'il avait comprit leur petit manège mais bizarrement, il n'eut aucune réaction. Elle jura avoir aperçut un minuscule sourire se dessiner sur son visage avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Karina, un peu plus loin.

Il s'approcha d'elle, se baissa à sa hauteur et chuchota si doucement qu'elle eut du mal à entendre ses paroles.

- Donne-moi le téléphone que tu as dans la poche.

- Je … je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez…

- Ecoute moi bien, j'ai autant envie que toi que tout cela soit fini alors tu vas gentiment me donner ce téléphone ou alors…

Il approcha son couteau du visage d'Aident qui faisait de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible. Elle resta comme cela, sans bouger. Yuri jeta un oeil en arrière pour vérifier que sa sœur et ses complices était occupés, il se mit à murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Aiden, si bas que personne ne pouvait entendre. Instantanément, celle-ci mit la main dans sa poche avant d'en ressortir un I-Phone, qu'elle donna discrètement à son ravisseur qui s'empressa de le cacher à son tour.

Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il était sur d'une chose, cette histoire était en train de tous les dépasser, cela allait beaucoup trop loin, et il y avait eut assez de mort comme ça. Tout cela devait finir et le plus vite serrait le mieux. Bien sur, Karina ne serait jamais de cet avis, il avait bien conscience que la fine frontière qui séparait sa sœur de la folie avait été rompue, jamais elle ne laisserait tombé l'affaire, peut importe si elle devait finir dans le couloir de la mort.

Il regarda à nouveau le jeune agent qui était encore inconscient sur le sol, il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne se réveille… sauf qu'il n'avait pas ces minutes. Plus le temps passait, plus les otages risquaient leurs vies. Il ne pouvait supporter cela plus longtemps et la seule personne qui serait à même de sauver tous ces gens n'était absolument pas en mesure de le faire actuellement…

**0°o0°o0°o0°**

Colby ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il grogna discrètement lorsque qu'il prit conscience de toute la douleur qu'avait accumulée son corps, il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un bus poursuivit par une dizaine d'éléphants. Son propre sang avait, en partie, recouvert celui de Mark sur son tee-shirt qui n'avait plus rien de sa couleur d'origine, a savoir blanc. La chose qui le surprit le plus était qu'il se trouvait apparemment dans une pièce qui semblait être les toilette de la banque et qu'un téléphone était posé sur le sol, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se releva prudemment et péniblement, essayant d'ignorer la douleur … et se retrouva nez a nez avec Yuri Novalsky

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux vous aidez

- … vous êtes sûr, non parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a semblé tout a l'heure !

- J'étais obligé ! je n'avais pas le choix !

- Bien sur !

- Ecoutez, je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez des doutes…

- « des doutes » ah mais non rassurez vous, j'en ai aucun a votre sujet ! Allez-y ! Tuez-moi si cela vous fait plaisir, de toute façon, quoi que vous fassiez, vous finirez vos jours dans une très jolie petite cellule au fond d'un grand couloir très joyeux et accueillant …

- Agent Granger écoutez moi ! je ne veux pas vous tuer, au contraire ! vous croyez que je me serais donné la peine de trouver une excuse bidon pour vous amener ici afin de simplement vous tuer ? non ! Cette histoire est allée beaucoup trop loin ! vous êtes le seul qui peut encore nous aider !

- Attendez vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous, vous voulez mon aide ? Vous savez où vous pouvez vous la caller ?

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, c'est normal et je comprends, à votre place, je réagirais de la même façon. Mais je ne demande pas votre confiance, je vous demande de m'aider à sauver tous ces gens ! le téléphone à coté de vous … prenez le !

- Pourquoi vous vous souciez tant du sort des otages tout à coup ? c'est la perspective de mourir sur la chaise électrique qui vous effraye ?

- Je vous l'ai dit tout cela est aller trop loin, Karina a perdu la raison ! si on attend trop longtemps elle va tous vous tuer ! s'il vous plait agent Granger, je ne suis pas armé ! prenez ce téléphone !

Colby ne savait que penser, tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête, il ne faisait pas, et ne ferait jamais confiance en Yuri mais, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il sentait que cet homme était sincère et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à perdre. Il se saisit alors du téléphone et composa un numéro…

- Don !

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued …

* * *

Merci a tous ceux qui ont lu.


	7. Chapter 7

hey ! voila voila, cette petite arrive histoire arrive bientot a la fin, merci a tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici et a ceux qui ont prit la peine de commenter.

* * *

- Colby est ce que ca va ? ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur ?

- Ca va Don, je vais bien…

Malgré les paroles de son agent, Don ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, il connaissait assez bien Colby pour savoir que, même à l'article de la mort, celui-ci serait continuerai d'affirmer qu'il allait bien. Il avait bien perçu la fatigue dans sa voix et savait que son agent était en train de vivre une des situations les plus éprouvantes auquel ils avaient été exposés. Peu importe ce que Colby pouvait dire, il savait que son agent n'allait pas bien et cela le rendait furieux.

- Ecoute Don j'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Dit moi ce que vous avez prévu de faire !

- Attend tu n'es pas au courant ? !

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Et ben … les revendications de Novalsky !

- Non elle refuse de me les dire !

Don jura, il s'était demander, quelques secondes auparavant, comment la situation pouvait être pire. Et bien à présent il avait la réponse. Il devait annoncer à son agent c'était lui, la cause de tout cela, que la seul façon pour tous les otages de sortir de là était de se livrer a Karina…

- C'est à cause de moi…

- Comment ça, c'est à cause de toi ? tu connais cette dingue ?

- Oui et non. Colby, c'est moi qu'elle veut…

- Quoi ! pourquoi ?

- C'est une trop longue histoire, écoute, j'ai beau réfléchir, tout me ramène au même point, la seule façon pour toi de sortir d'ici est de donner a Novalsky ce qu'elle veut !

- Non ! Don tu ne dois surtout pas faire ça ! Combien de temps avant l'ultimatum ?

- Une demi-heure !

- Merde !

Un bip sonore se mit a retentir, provenant du portable utilisé par Colby. Don savait par instinct que cela n'indiquait rien de bon et il eut la confirmation, une seconde plus tard.

- J'ai plus de batterie ! ca vas couper ! Ecoute moi, je m'occupe des otages d'accord , dans une demie heure… tu donne l'assaut.

- Quoi ! mais t'es fou, il y a beaucoup trop de risques ! elle va tous …

La communication fut coupé après un nouveau bip sonore…

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- Qu'est ce qu'elle veut !

- C'est une longue histoire, on a déjà perdu assez de temps, je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir retourner avec les otages.

- Bon maintenant ca suffit ! Je crois que j'ai été assez patient comme ca ! Depuis que vous avez commencé votre petit jeu, je n'ai pas arrêté de risquer ma vie alors maintenant vous allez me dire la cause de tout ça avant que je vous tue moi-même. !

- Vous ne pouvez pas, vos mains sont encore attachées je vous rappelle…

- Je suis du FBI, avant ça j'étais en Afghanistan ! vous croyez vraiment que j'ai besoin de mes mains pour vous tuer !

Il était furieux, estimant avec raison qu'il était sans aucun doute celui qui avait le plus besoin de réponses en ce moment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, justement, personne ne voulait lui en donner et cela le mettait hors de lui car, de toutes les personnes dans cette banque, c'était quand même lui, le plus en danger. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Karina Novalsky, qui se stoppa net en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Son petit frère, son meilleur ami, son confident, l'homme pour qui elle donnerait sa vie, surprit en flagrant délit de trahison.

Quelques minutes auparavant, lorsqu'il était partit, emmenant ce maudit agent avec lui, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'ils comploteraient finalement contre elle. Ce n'est que plus tard, ne le voyant pas revenir, qu'elle commença a emmètre des doutes. Pensant qu'il lui été arrivé quelque chose, elle s'était alors ruée dans sa direction. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle avait perçu, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps un terrible sentiment de peur, qu'elle s'était difficilement efforcée d'ignorer et avec un grand geste, avait ouvert violement la porte, la faisant claquer contre le mur.

Il était là, un téléphone à la main, à coté de cet agent du FBI qui risquait fortement de passer les plus longues et douloureuses minutes de sa vie. Elle resta quelques secondes bouche bée à la vue de ce spectacle ahurissant. Toute la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée était, petit à petit, en train de perdre du terrain face a la haine grandissante qui la ferait définitivement sombrer dans la folie.

A tour de rôle, elle dévisagea les deux hommes devant elle. Si l'un d'entre eux fuyait son regard, préférant le fixer sur les murs blancs plutôt que sur elle et luttait contre sa peur grandissante, c'était tout le contraire pour l'autre, qui lui, restait immobile, fixant ses beaux yeux verts dans les siens d'un air de défit. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi trahie, jamais elle n'avait vécu une telle humiliation et malheureusement pour tout le monde, jamais elle ne laisserait passer cela.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Megan klaxonna pour la quinzième fois en trente seconde. Elle jura en essayant de se demander ce que les conducteurs de Los Angeles ne comprenaient pas dans le fait d'avoir un SUV du FBI muni d'une sirène extrêmement bruyante derrière leurs voitures. A ce rythme là, elle serait encore dans les bouchons dans deux heures et cela n'était absolument pas envisageable. Après avoir interrogé toutes les personnes libérés de la prise d'otage et avoir obtenu au compte goutte quelques informations utiles, elle avait pensé que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle aiderait Colby et Don et avait finalement décidé de retourner a la Barker Bank dans l'espoir que les choses aies un peu bougé à son retour. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant la fin de l'ultimatum…

**0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Granger Eppes ! on donne l'assaut dans vingt cinq minutes !

- …

- Eppes !

- Je ne sais pas Ian. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il se passe a l'intérieur. Novalsky a dit qu'elle avait un flacon contenant on ne sait quelle maladie mortelle, c'est même peut être l'anthrax. On ne va pas jouer avec la vie des otages !

- Bluff

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que ce n'est pas du bluff ? ok je sais, sa mère était une biologiste assez renommée en Russie. Mais elle est morte ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, la sécurité dans les aéroports est maximale en ce moment, personne n'aurait laissé passer une femme avec un flacon contenant quelque chose qui pourrait être une arme, peut importe l'endroit ou elle aurait pu la cacher ! De plus Sinclair nous a dit que, depuis qu'elle est arrivé, le seul endroit qu'elle a fréquenté c'est un petit bar miteux au sud de la ville ! Elle n'a pas un rond, comment voulez vous qu'elle achète quelque chose comme cela !

- Et alors je fais quoi moi ! je donne l'ordre a tout le monde de renter là dedans, et après ? Vous avez sans doute raison c'est peut être du bluff mais si Karina Novalsky a vraiment une arme biologique avec elle alors j'aurai envoyer des dizaines d'hommes a la mort sans parler des otages !

Malgré son grand sens du répondant, Ian ne su trouver une parade a la déclaration de Don pour la simple et bonne raison que les paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de l'agent étaient malheureusement toutes vraies. Lui, était absolument certain que Novalsky les menaient en bateau mais quoi qu'il dise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher éprouver un petit sentiment de doute, quant a la nature de cette menace.

Il regarda Don qui s'était éloigné. Celui-ci avait le visage tendu, crispé, toute son inquiétude se reflétant dans ses yeux cernés. Ian ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'agent, sachant a quel point la situation était éprouvante pour lui. Il essaya d'imaginer qu'elle aurait été sa réaction s'il avait appris qu'un de ses hommes était a l'intérieur d'un merdier pareil, c'était dans ces moment là qu'il était bien content d'opérer en solo.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- Karina ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Le frère de Novalsky se trouvait a présent dans une situation pour le moins délicate, faisait face a une femme plutôt énervée.

- Comment oses-tu ?

-C'est aller trop loin Karina, on ne peut pas continuer

-J'avais confiance en toi !

-J'essaye de t'aider ! tu sais très bien comment tout cela finira !

-Tu m'as trahie !

-Non ! tu ne comprends pas ? il y a déjà eut trop de mort !

-FERME-LA !

Le cris de la Russe avait résonné dans toute la banque, faisant relever la tête des otages et de leurs ravisseurs de surprise. Aiden, contrairement à tout le monde qui s'étaient tournés dans la direction du bruit, n'y prêta guère attention, préférant rester concentrée sur son nouvel objectif, a savoir la petite clef que le frère de Karina lui avait échangé en toute confiance contre son téléphone portable. Elle était fille de policier, cette clé n'avait donc aucun secret pour elle depuis bien des années. La jeune femme avait souvent vu, durant son enfance, son père mettre ce simple petit objet dans sa poche, juste après avoir arrêté un quelconque malfaiteur. Cette clef, qui rendait les hommes libre qu'ils soient coupables ou non. Aujourd'hui, elle ne servirait qu'a libérer un innocent, un sauveur des menottes qui lui entravaient les poignets, réduisant sa mobilité et ses gestes.

Colby Granger. Son père lui avait quelque fois parler de lui et le peu qu'elle savait se résumait a savoir qu'il travaillait dans l'équipe de Don Eppes, un homme avec qui son père avait quelque fois officier, et qu'il était, de même que ses équipiers, un homme de confiance et efficace. Et surtout le seul capable de la sortir de là…

**0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- N..non… Karina … ne fais pas ça… Je suis ton frère …

L'arme de Novalsky était a présent pointée vers Yuri, qui, bizarrement, tremblait comme une feuille.

- Tu n'es plus mon frère Yuri ! tu m'as trahie…

- Attendez ! vous vous rendez compte qu'il essaye de vous aider ! c'est votre frère !

- Toi ferme la ou je te descends !

- Karina… tout va s'arranger ! tu verras … pose juste cette arme … s'il te plait.

- Non ! adieu Yuri

La balle partit et, un quart de seconde plus tard Yuri Novalsky avançait en titubant vers sa sœur dans un dernier espoir, avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol. Pendant quelques seconde il bougea, trembla, comme un vers sur le sol avant de s'immobiliser et sombrer définitivement dans les ténèbres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

La voix de Colby était calme, malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, pourtant la colère et le dégout étaient clairement audible dans son ton. Maintenant, il n'avait plus envie de jouer, il voulait tout savoir.

- J'ai mes raisons…

- Vous croyez que je vais me contenter de ça ? Ca suffit maintenant vous allez tout me dire ! Je commence a en avoir marre de vos petites histoires ! alors maintenant, soit vous être une lâche, une minable qui se fera descendre des qu'elle sortira dehors, soit vous êtes une femme intelligente, vous me dites ce qu'il se passe, je vous aide et tout le monde sort de la sain et sauf !

- Je …je…

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et l'agent Eppes ?

- C'est trop long à expliquer, tu vas retourner avec les otages et si tu fais encore un pas de travers, soit certain que la prochaine balle sera pour toi !

-… non !

- Tu tiens tant que cela a mourir ?

- Non mais je bougerait pas d'ici avant que vous n'ayez répondu a ma question !

C'est alors que Karina se rendit compte des parole de Colby, elles résonnaient a présent en boucle dans sa tête et tout prenait enfin une direction « … entre vous et l'agent Eppes… Agent Eppes... Agent Eppes… » elle revoyait la scène qui avait fait basculé sa vie comme un flashback dans son esprit, elle entendait la voie de cet homme qui avait tout détruit… C'est alors qu'elle se mit a rire, la folie avait finalement finie par l'emporter, faisant disparaitre toutes les émotions qu'elle pouvait ressentir, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle décida de dire a Colby ce qu'il voulait tant entendre. De toute façon, cet homme n'était pas dangereux, il était blessé et menotté, il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle…

- Il y a cinq ans, l'agent Eppes a détruit ma vie et celle de ma petite fille !

- Comment ?...

- Nous allions nous marier dans quelques semaines… les flics sont arrivés… il a tout détruit ! Jason est mort ! il n'avait rien fait !

- Karina calmez-vous ! tout ce que vous faites ne le ramènera pas !

- Ferme-la ! c'est pour lui que je fais tout ca ! je dois le venger ! Eppes doit mourir … ! ... et il mourra ...

**To Be Continued …**


	8. Chapter 8

Avant dernier chapitre ! désolée pour sa petite taille mais croyez mois, le prochain rattrapera cela : )

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Les secondes passèrent, longues, interminables… Ce silence fut interrompu quelques secondes plus tard par le rire strident de Novalsky, dont les yeux brillaient désormais d'une lueur inquiétante.

Les pensées se bousculait dans la tête de Colby, il était furieux… contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu faire une bourde pareille. C'était sans aucun doute la chose la plus stupide qui eut fait dans sa vie, à part peut être lorsqu'il avait embrassé la fille de sa professeur d'histoire lors d'une fête un peu trop arrosée … qui s'était finalement révélée ne pas être une fille, il s'en voulait au plus haut point. A cause de lui, Don était encore plus dans la merde que ce qu'il pensait. Mais quoi qu'il se passe dans sa tête, il faisait de son mieux pour garder le visage le plus impassible qui puisse exister, ne voulant pas montrer sa défaite à sa ravisseuse.

Mais ce nouveau silence fut brisé volontairement par Karina, qui sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro de mémoire.

- Agent Eppes, comment allez vous depuis tout à l'heure ? bien j'espère. En tout cas, croyez le ou non, moi, je me sens de mieux en mieux, plus je passe de temps avec votre cher agent.

Sa voix avait changé. Lors des précédents appels, celle-ci était toujours neutre, mais à présent, elle avait prit un petit ton doucereux et ironique, parlant si doucement au téléphone que Don devait certainement avoir du mal à entendre. Elle se rapprochait de son but et tout le monde devait sentir sa joie, qu'il le veuille ou non… la référence a son agent avait été, contrairement a ce que l'on pourrait penser, longuement réfléchie. Karina savait qu'en parlait de lui, elle capterait immédiatement l'attention de son ennemi, qu'elle ferait grandir son inquiétude, étant donné qu'il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il l'avait appelé sur le téléphone volé… et elle eut raison car, immédiatement, la voix puissante de Don retenti.

- Novalsky ! si jamais vous faites quelque chose a Colby, je vous jure qu'à la seconde où j'entrerais dans cette banque, ma balle dans votre tête sera la dernière chose que vous verrez !

- Oh voyons, agent Eppes, vous croyez vraiment que c'est en me menaçant que vous assurerez sa survie. Vous me décevez beaucoup.

- Je veux lui parler !

- Je crois que vous avez eut suffisamment le temps pour cela. Eppes, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas été assez convaincante, alors maintenant je vais être claire avec vous. Les règles du jeu ont changé. A partir de maintenant, je descendrais un otage toutes les dix minutes jusqu'à ce que vous veniez. Bien entendu, il est inutile de préciser par qui je commencerai, on connaît tous la réponse, n'est ce pas ?

- Novalsky, vous vous rendez comptes de ce que vous faites ? ce n'est pas un petit délit comme un vol ou n'importe quoi d'autre, c'est une prise d'otage ! Si, par miracle, vous échapper de justesse a la chaise électrique, vous finirez vos jours dans la plus petite cellule d'une prison fédérale !

- Vous avez dix minutes Eppes. Seul et sans armes !

Elle mit alors fin a la communication et regarda a nouveau Colby avec un air de défit.

Finalement, je pense que l'on va tranquillement attendre ton cher patron ici, tous les deux…

**0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- Putain !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Eppes !

- Novasky a changé les règles. Si je ne suis pas là dedans dans dix minutes, elle tuera Colby !

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle en est capable ?

- Ian on a vu cette folle abattre son propre complice, quelques minutes seulement après le début de la prise d'otage. Elle est capable de tout et il est hors de question que Colby se fasse tuer par ma faute !

- …

- Je vais y aller !

- Quoi !

- Je vais y aller !

- J'avais comprit mais est ce que vous réalisez que là bas, il y a une taré qui ne désire qu'une chose, vous tuer ! vous comptez vraiment lui offrir ce plaisir ?

- … c'est la seule chose qui nous reste à faire…

- … Et bien alors, il nous reste précisément neuf minutes pour trouver un moyen pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas tuer Eppes !

Ian partit vers le SWAT, presque en courant, laissant Don seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas mourir, contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient penser, il aimait la vie et ne tenait pas à finir comme cela. Mais de toute façon, si jamais Colby mourrait là dedans, il ne pourrait vivre avec la pensée de savoir qu'il aurait pu empêcher cela. Au fil du temps, les membres de cette équipe étaient devenus plus que des amis, ils étaient devenus sa deuxième famille et il ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal a ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères.

Résigné, il sortit une nouvelle fois son téléphone portable.

- Allo Charlie !

- Don ! j'allai t'appeler ! comment cela évolue de ton coté ?

- Et bien … justement, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler…tu te souviens quand on été au primaire… il y avait un garçon dans ma classe qui me haïssait…

- Jaimie Clark ? oui, je m'en souviens pourquoi ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle, un jour, c'est aller très mal entre nous, c'était encore pire que d'habitude et là… il m'avait dit qu'il s'en prendrait a toi … alors je n'ai pas réfléchit et je l'ai frappé... je ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de toi...

- Oui je sais, papa t'avait privé de sortis pendant un mois et tu n'as pas pu jouer pendant le match de baseball mais Don, pourquoi est ce que tu me raconte tout ça ?

- Parce que la seule façon pour éviter que Colby ne se fasse tuer par Novalsky dans dix minutes est que je rentre dans la banque…

- …

- … Charlie ! pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Ecoute Don, je te connais mieux que personne, je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises cela depuis un certain temps… je sais que quoi que je dise, tu te rendras quand même la bas, alors qu'est ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Oui, vas y, va te faire tuer, ou, oui, Don laisse tous ces otages mourir ? Cette décision, ce n'est pas à moi de la prendre, tu as fait ton choix et je le respecte. Je sais que tu m'aimes et sois tranquille, moi aussi. Avec David et Amita on a fait ce que l'on a pu mais maintenant tout repose sur tes épaules alors raccroche ce téléphone et cours vite donner tous les ordres au SWAT pour que, ce soir, on se retrouve tous a la maison d'accord ?

- … oui…

- Don j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu es plus malin que cette femme, mais promet moi quand même que tu feras attention !

- Je te le promets Charlie ! merci petit frère ! on se voit tout a l'heure, tu as ma parole.

Charlie avait raison, la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de mettre en place toute l'opération. Aussi, il s'empressa donc de rejoindre King et Edgerton. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre mort pour aujourd'hui !

- Eppes, vous vous êtes enfin décidé ?

- Ouais… j'y vais !

- Ok. Alors tenez, prenez ça.

Don se saisit de l'objet que lui tendait le chef du SWAT. Assez petit, il avait l'apparence d'une petite grenade.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ça, c'est la toute dernière nouveauté en provenance direct des plus grosses têtes du pays. Une grenade paralysante. Vous dégoupillez ça et instantanément, un gaz non mortel et absolument pas dangereux se repend dans la pièce. Il provoque une paralysie temporaire de tous les muscles moteurs, ce qui fait que les ennemis sont immédiatement immobilisés mais qu'ils ne risquent rien. Au final il n'y a plus qu'a leurs passer les menottes et c'est fini.

- Oui mais comment je fais moi ? si je dégoupille ce truc, je serais aussi paralyser !

- C'est pour cela que vous porterez un masque, vous n'aurez qu'à faire croire à cette dingue que c'est les mesures obligatoires pour la menace biologique.

- Oui mais si elle ne me croit pas ?

- Et bien vous dégoupillez quand même et c'est à ce moment que l'on rentre dans l'action.

C'est plutôt un bon plan. Donc, en fait la seule chose que j'ai à faire c'est de rentre la dedans, de lancer votre grenade et attendre la cavalerie ?

- Tout à fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'otage, l'effet paraissant disparait au bout d'une demie heure et il n'y a presque pas d'effets secondaires.

- Bon ben je crois que tout le monde sais ce qu'il a à faire. On n'y va !

Il s'empara d'un gilet pare-balle du SWAT par dessus lequel il mit une veste, histoire de le dissimuler quelque peu, cacha deux grenades dans les poches de celle-ci et tendit son arme à Ian. Cette fois, il était enfin prêt ! Don jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : trois minutes. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'efforça de ne plus penser à rien d'autre que sa mission, même lorsqu'il vit le SUV de Megan se garer précipitamment a coté de lui. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, qu'il espérait rassurant quand il la vit s'approcher, mit en place son oreillette et son masque a gaz, puis fit un premier pas vers la grande porte.

Partout autour de lui, des agents étaient prêts à entrer. Leurs puissantes armes pointées devant eux, n'attendaient qu'une ouverture. Dans tous les immeubles des alentours, des snipers sur-expérimentés, avec a leurs têtes, le meilleur de tous, Edgerton, attendaient eux aussi. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, que, malgré le nombre de personnes présentes, il régnait un calme morbide, ponctué par le doux bruit rassurant du vent.

Il n'était plus qu'a un mètre de la porte…

**0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- David, ce n'est pas en te droguant au café que cela va arranger les choses !

Il était encore en train de vider la cafetière dans un verre, quand Charlie et Amita avaient ouverts la porte. Si Charlie tremblait comme une feuille, la situation n'était pas moins éprouvante pour la jeune femme qui était toute pale.

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

Depuis le dernier appel de Don, leurs annonçant qu'il allait finalement pénétrer dans la banque, quelques minutes auparavant, ils n'avaient toujours eut aucune nouvelle. Sur la table centrale le téléphone de David était le centre de toutes les attentions.

- Quatorze minutes, sept secondes et quarante huit centièmes…

Tous attendaient avec impatience le fameux coup de téléphone qui leurs annoncerait la réussite ou l'échec de la mission. L'impression de peur grandissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. La tension qui régnait dans cette pièce aurait pu être coupé au couteau tant elle était grande. Le silence était pesant et chaque fois qu'une sonnerie retentissait dans l'étage, personne ne vouait s'empêcher de relever la tête avec espoir dans sa direction.

Charlie n'en pouvait plus, la situation était bien trop éprouvante pour un simple mathématicien. Aussi, décida t'il de couper ce long silence en essayant de calmer les tremblements dans sa voix.

- Euh … David… quand tout sera fini, mon père aimerait tous nous voir à la maison pour diner…

- ... tu sais Charlie… je ne veux pas m'avancer… cela dépendra …

Le restant de sa phrase ne parvint pas à sortir de sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas penser au ce qu'il pourrait arriver mais il lutter intérieurement pour garder espoir. Tout allait bien se passer, Don allait bientôt appeler pour lui dire que tout était enfin fini et ils iraient tous ensemble manger avec Alan chez les Eppes…

- Je viendrais !

Un nouveau silence s'installa, long, interminable… Soudain l'écran du téléphone s'illumina et une seconde après, la sonnerie retentie... David se jeta dessus à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Sinclair !

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

merci a tous d'avoir lu. : )

A au fait cette histoire de grenade n'existe pas ( enfin je crois ) mais bon, on est sur Fanfiction donc, tout est possible (enfin presque ) : )

a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : )


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà le tout dernier chapitre qui clôture cette fic. Merci a tous ceux qui l'on suivit et particulièrement a ceux qui ont prit la peine de commenter a un moment ou a un autre: Cissyaliza, Onsteller, Edeinn, Nerverland25, Cl et Jay.

* * *

- Karina, il arrive.

La voix d'un complice de Novalski résonna dans la petite pièce, provenant du talkie de la Russe. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, réalisant que sa victoire était proche, que bientôt, tout ce pour quoi elle s'était tant battue, tout son travail, porterait ses fruits. Don Eppes, l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie, qui avait ruiné ses projets et anéanti ses espoirs, allait enfin payer pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

- Pourquoi on est encore là ?

La voix de l'homme en face d'elle la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

- Oh mais je ne peux pas croire qu'un homme aussi intelligent que toi ne sais pas que des snipers sont postés sur chaque immeuble des alentours, attendant que l'un d'entre nous soit dans sa ligne de mire… tu me déçois, ils engagent vraiment n'importe qui au FBI. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, cette jolie petite pièce est l'une des seules qui ne possède pas de fenêtres contrairement au hall où sont entassés tous tes potes.

- … Le sort de vos complices ne vous intéresse pas, je me trompe ?

- Mes complices ? Vois-tu, le seul qui connaissait les raisons exact de cette prise d'otages est a coté de toi, par terre. Les autres ? il suffit de leur dire qu'on vas ramasser un max de fric et ils deviennent de vrai esclaves.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez aucune raison de garder les otages ! libérez-les ! c'est Eppes qui vous intéresse et justement il est là ! alors laissez tous ces gens partir, je reste ici. Ils retrouveront leurs familles et vous gardez un moyen de pression.

- … quand Eppes sera là… je les laisserai partir… ils n'ont plus rien a faire dans mon plan… par contre, toi… je préfère te prévenir, ne t'attend pas a sortir de cet endroit vivant !

**0°o0°o0°o0°**

Les mains derrière la tête, un revolver sur la tempe, autant dire que la situation n'était pas vraiment, ce que l'on pourrait qualifier comme idéale pour l'agent du FBI qui venait de pénétrer dans la banque. Certes, il avait été formé pour ce genre de situation mais cela n'en était pas moins éprouvant. Devant lui, un nombre impressionnant d'otages apeurés le fixait intensément, sachant qu'il était le dernier rempart entre eux et la liberté, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la pression de la lourde tache qui reposer désormais sur ses épaules.

Don balaya la salle du regard, son cœur commençant a s'affoler lorsqu'il comprit qu'il manquait deux personnes. Les deux personnes les plus importantes : son ami et la folle dingue qui le retenait prisonnier. Ce qui annonçait donc un nouveau problème de taille, il ne pouvait lancer une de ses grenades. S'il le faisait, il y avait de grande chance pour que Nolvasky le fasse payer à Colby. Mais une minute plus tard, ce détail fut régler lorsque le Russe se mit à le fouiller. Il avait trouvé les deux grenades, pourtant biens cachées dans une doublure faite sur mesure dans le gilet pare balle qu'il avait enfilé et les avaient balancé sans se poser de questions sur la nature de cet objet insolite sur le sol.

Il se maudit intérieurement, comment avait il pu penser que cette mission de sauvetage se déroulerait sans problème ? Comment avait il pu être naïf au point de croire que tout se passerait comme prévu ? A présent, toute l'efficacité de cette opération était réduite a néant pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait pas su évaluer l'ingéniosité de son ennemi.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas finir mal, cela ne devait surtout pas finir mal ! il respira donc un bon coup avant de se lancer dans la recherche d'une solution, car il y a toujours une solution lorsque la situation n'est pas encore perdue.

Dans un quelconque espoir, il s'adressa a l'homme qui le tenait en joue.

- Vous ne comprenez pas que, dès qu'elle aura eut ce qu'elle veut, Novalsky vous laissera tomber ? vous avez encore une chance d'échapper a la peine de mort ! laissez sortir les otages d'ici et rendez vous! vous serez arrêter, je ne vous le cache pas vous risquez fort de prendre jusqu'à perpétuité… mais vous pouvez réduire votre peine…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'elle nous laissera ! Karina vous veut et nous, on veut du fric. Alors c'est simple, on vous prend en otage et on vous échange contre du fric !

- Non mais je rêve ! Y'a pas de fric dans cette histoire, elle ne veut qu'une chose : la vengeance et c'est pas en me libérant qu'elle l'obtiendra ! Elle se fout de vous et vous allez gâcher votre seule chance à cause de cette folle ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse de l'homme, perdu dans ses réflexions silencieuses. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine bien connue retentie dans le talkie de l'homme, rompant le silence.

- Amène moi le et quand il sera dans la pièce, libère tous les otages !

**0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- Agent Eppes, comme on se retrouve !

Une chose était sure, Karina Nolvasky avait bien changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il émanait d'elle une telle assurance… elle avait l'air extrêmement déterminée mais ce que remarqua Don en priorité était son sourire. Inquiétant, celui-ci n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis qu'il était entré dans la petite pièce. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante.

Derrière elle, Colby, debout contre le mur blanc, se tenait immobile et silencieux. A première vue, Don fut rassurer de voir qu'il se portait plutôt bien malgré le fait qu'il était recouvert de sang et mais au moins, il était en vie, ce qui était le plus important.

- C'est moi que vous voulez ! laissez partir Colby !

Novalsky éclata d'un rire profond tout en faisant tournoyer la lame qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle approcha son visage tout prêt de celui de Don.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit Eppes !

Elle s'éloigna un peu et se positionna a coté du cadavre encore chaud de Yuri Novalsky avant de fixer son regard dans celui de son ennemi.

- Yuri Novalsky… c'était mon frère …

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

- J'ai découvert que sa loyauté envers moi laissait a désirer.

- Il voulait se rendre n'est ce pas ? et vous l'avez tué !

- Qui est un tueur dans cette pièce hein agent Eppes ? c'est a cause de vous qu'il est mort, c'est a cause de vous que tout est arrivé ! Vous êtes le seul responsable de ce qu'il s'est passer aujourd'hui !

Novalsky se rapprocha a nouveau de Don, l'immense excitation qu'elle ressentait l'empêchant de tenir en place.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous avez tué Jason ?

- Vous le savez très bien Karina ! Jason Burns était un criminel en cavale …

- IL ETAIT INNOCENT !

- IL A TUER UN AGENT FEDERAL !

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Jason était un homme bon, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal a une mouche !

- … vous êtes malade Karina … vous ne vous souvenez même plus de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé je me trompe ?

Non, il ne se trompait pas. Karina le regarda avec mépris, comment pouvait il savoir ? Elle n'en avait jamais parler a personne d'autre que Yuri…ses souvenirs étaient si vagues, mais elle avait la certitude de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et que Jason, l'homme de sa vie, celui qui l'avait tant fait rêver et espérer, le seul qui l'avait aimé et accepter, ne pouvait pas être coupable de quoi que se soit. Peu importait la façon dont Eppes avait était au courant de ses problèmes mentaux, a présent, plus rien n'était important. Elle savait que sa vie se finirait ici, dans quelques minutes, personne ne la laisserait sortir tranquillement après avoir tuer deux agents du FBI, mais cela l'importait peu. Il serait bientôt venger et elle le rejoindrait enfin après de si longues années…

- Karina… vous croyez vraiment que Jason aurait voulut que vous finissiez comme ca ? que vous renonciez a la vie par simple histoire de vengeance ?

Soudain, une vague de colère envahie la jeune femme, comment ce meurtrier pouvait il prétendre savoir ce qu'aurait voulut Jason alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas avant de lui tirer une balle dans la tête ? De quel droit osait-il prononcer son nom et parler de lui !

- FERMEZ-LA ! VOUS NE CONNAISAIT RIEN DE LUI ! C'ETAIT QUELQU'UN DE BIEN ET VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ !

Eppes lui avait enlevé sa raison de vivre, elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger. Karina était quelqu'un de très intelligent malgré la folie qui la rongeait, pour elle, la souffrance physique n'était rien comparer a la souffrance morale. Il l'avait détruite en tuant Jason… elle allait le détruire en tuant son agent…

**0°o0°o0°o0°**

Les otages passaient la porte, un a un, encadrés par l'agent du SWAT qui faisaient de leurs mieux pour contenir la cinquantaine de personne surexcités qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : sortir de là le plus vite possible.

Megan retenait son souffle. Dans le camion technique du SWAT, en compagnie de King, elle avait les yeux river sur l'écran devant elle ou, grâce a une petite camera caché dans le gilet pare balle de Don, tout ce qu'il se passait encore a l'intérieur était retransmit.

Au fur et a mesure, elle complétait le profil psychologique de Novalsky, priant pour que Don ne la provoque pas. Sur son bloc-notes, elle mettait ses pensées a l'écrit, s'obligeant a quitté l'écran du regard par moments.

Soudain, un cri provenant de l'extérieur fit sursauter tout le monde, elle et King sortir du camion avec hâte. Dehors, les quatre preneurs d'otages sortaient, les mains sur la tête, lentement. Ils furent immédiatement pris d'assaut par les agents du SWAT, qui les plaquèrent au sol avec une violence inouïe et les menottèrent. Pendant ce temps, cinq unités avaient pénétré dans la banque, se déplaçant avec prudence et silence a la recherche des trois dernière personnes manquantes.

Elle lança un regard a King et celui-ci contacta immédiatement ses hommes.

- Bon les gars, ils sont au fond du couloir, dans une petite pièce. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre et le seul accès est une porte sur la droite, alors écoutez moi bien, vous rester a l'extérieur jusqu'à mon signal comprit ? Vous savez ce que vous avez a faire !

**0°o0°o0°o0°**

La lame du couteau s'enfonçait de plus en plus, menaçant sérieusement la jugulaire de son cou. A chaque mouvement, la lame se rapprochait. Novalsky était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum …

- KARINA ! C'EST MOI QUE VOUS VOULEZ ! LACHEZ LE !

- Vous allez connaitre la joie de perdre un ami Eppes, tout comme j'ai perdu Jason …

- Arrêtez Karina !

- Don !

Colby avait enfin pris la parole, essayant de bouger le moins possible. Il avait détaché son regard de Karina pour fixer Don.

- Je crois que tu vas pouvoir dire a David que nos vacances a Mexico sont annulé…

Il fallut quelques secondes a Don pour comprendre le message de Colby, puis soudain, il se souvint… Mexico… le code entre Colby et David… un sourire était dessiné sur le visage pale de Colby. Celui-ci n'attendait qu'une chose, un signal de Don lorsqu'il serait prêt. Pour sa part, il était sur de sa décision, cette histoire ne pouvait que se finir mal, alors autant limiter les dégâts en en finissant au plus vite. Mais Don réfléchissait et les secondes silencieuses passaient. La pression sur son cou se faisait de plus en plus sentir et il ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps…

Et puis soudain, il vit le petit hochement de tête, a peine visible de Don. Prenant Karina au dépourvu, il mit de coté tous ses principes et donna un puissant coup d'épaule a Karina, qui la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Le couteau tomba à terre mais, avec les mains dans le dos, il lui était totalement impossible de s'en saisir.

Don profita de l'occasion, se jeta sur la jeune femme, il la fit tomber a terre et lui mit de force les bras dans le dos. Alors qu'il cherchait ses menottes dans la ceinture de son jean, Karina profita de l'occasion et, dans un puissant mouvement, se détacha de l'emprise de l'agent fédéral et lui lança un violent coup de coude qui le frappa au visage, le projetant a terre a son tour tandis qu'elle se relevait rapidement.

Colby allait se précipiter sur elle lorsqu'elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter net. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit l'objet qu'elle tenait a bout de bras.

- Ahaha c'est marrant, j'ai crois que je viens de reprendre l'avantage.

Sa main secouait vivement le petit tube qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche. La fine poudre blanche qui s'y trouvait enfermé bougeait dans tous les sens provoquant un petit nuage dans le flacon, heureusement rendu hermétique par le bouchon rouge

Alors vous voulez toujours jouer au plus fort ? je pense que non étant donner que si je lâche malencontreusement ce petit flacon, les circonstances pourraient être désastreuses !

- Vous mourrez aussi…

Elle éclata encore une fois d'un grand rire.

- Toi tu me fais vraiment rire depuis quelques heures, c'est presque dommage que je sois obligé de te tuer. Crois tu sincèrement que j'ai quelque chose a faire sur ce monde ? J'ai tout perdu, plus rien ne me rattache ici. Je n'ai plus peur de mourir depuis bien longtemps.

- Vous croyez que ce sera une libération pour vous n'est ce pas ?

- Je préfère mourir dignement aujourd'hui plutôt que de mourir de faim et de maladie dans une prison russe !

A son grand étonnement, Colby se mit a sourire. Oubliant volontairement qu'elle avait une substance extrêmement dangereuse entre les mains, il se rapprocha sans crainte d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- … une mort digne … Au risque de vous décevoir, les morts dignes, ca n'existe pas. Je suis sure que vous le savez mais vous faites tout pour vous convaincre du contraire ! Quoi que vous fassiez, il y a d'énormes chances que vous mourriez aujourd'hui alors il y a une question qu'il vous faut vous poser a présent. Est-ce que cela vaut la peine de tuer des centaines d'innocent, juste pour une histoire de vengeance ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

- Non vous avez certainement raison, mais j'ai vu tellement de gens mourir sous mes yeux, des rivalités entre peuples ou tous les coups bas sont permis, des horreurs que vous ne serriez meme pas capable d'imaginer… J'ai vu des dizaines d'innocents périr dans une seule attaque… Je trouve qu'il y a déjà eut beaucoup trop de morts injustifiées dans ce monde… Vous souhaitez mourir, c'est votre choix mais pensez a tous ces gens dehors. Ils ont tous une famille, des amis, des enfants… Pensez vous vraiment que la mort de Jason est une raison suffisante de briser leurs vies !

- Pour la mémoire de Jason…

- Arrêtez avec vos conneries, Jason est mort depuis cinq ans, personne ne le connaissait pas ici ! N'essayez pas de trouver une excuse pour ce que vous avez fait !

- Karina écoutez, si vous vous rendez je vous promet que vous resterez au Etats Unis et je ferait tout pour que le juge soit clément… on vous aidera…

Des larmes coulaient a présent sur les joues blanches de Novalsky, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Don s'approcha d'elle prudemment et approcha sa main. Elle n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il s'empara du flacon, ses yeux fixant un point invisible sur le mur immaculé.

- … tuez-moi…

- Non Karina, tout est fini maintenant, personne d'autre ne vas mourir aujourd'hui.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement a ce moment là et cinq hommes du SWAT pénétrèrent dans la pièce. En quelques secondes, Karina Novalsky était menottée, désarmée et sous bonne garde. Don soupira de soulagement tout en essuyant la trainée de sang qui s'écoulait de son nez, et se tourna vers Colby qui s'apprêtait a quitter la pièce.

- Colby tu vas bien ?

- Ouais ca va t'inquiète pas.

**0°o0°o0°o**

- COLBY !

Megan se jeta sur lui, les bras autour de son coup, l'enlaçant fermement, ce qui n'eut pour seul effet que de raviver ses courbatures. Esquissant une petite grimace, il tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de rassurer son amie.

- Tout va bien Megan, c'est fini… euh par contre, est ce que tu pourrais desserré un peu, j'arrive plus a respirer !

A son grand soulagement, elle le lâcha enfin.

- Au fait Granger, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait peut être t'intéresser de la part d'une jeune fille qui semblait très préoccupée par ton sort.

Avec un grand geste théâtral, elle sortit une petite clef de sa poche.

- Supeeer, enfin une bonne chose !

Il s'attendait a ce que Megan se dépêche de le libérer mais, au contraire elle restait là a le regarder en souriant.

- Euh Megan !

- ouii ?

- Tu me détache ?

- Hum je sais pas trop… j'ai bien envi de le faire mais je me dit que tu es moins dangereux quand t'es attaché

- Megan t'imagine pas a quel point elles sont serrées…

- A une condition Granger !

- Quoi ?

- tu ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

- Aha ! t'a eu peur pour moi !... euh non c'est bon j'ai rien dit ! détache-moi s'il te plait !

Ce fut une véritable libération lorsque le métal qui lui enserrait les poignets se relâcha enfin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Don sortit de la banque et fut a son tour pris d'assaut par Megan. Il ne réussit a s'échapper de son emprise que bien plus tard. Tout était enfin fini… quatre agents du SWAT franchirent la porte, encadrant avec précaution Karina. Son visage paraissait encore plus pale et son épais maquillage avait commencer a couler. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Elle croisa le regard de Don et après quelques longues secondes, détourna les yeux vers le sol, vaincue. Un silence pesant régnait sur le parking seulement interrompu par les flashs des appareils photos des journalistes qui avaient recommencer a envahir la zone après que le menace terroriste ai été levé. Soudain, Don se rappela d'une chose qu'il avait totalement omise…

- Heu quelqu'un a penser a appeller David ?

**0°o0°o0°o0°**

- Et maintenant, le dessert : un gâteau entièrement au chocolat !

- Désolée mais j'ai tellement mangé que je ne peux plus rien avaler Alan

- Oh voyons Amita, vous n'allez pas refuser, c'est du chocolat noir !

- Laisse tomber papa, ça nous en fera plus pour nous !

Malgré le fait que tout le monde se jeta sur son gâteau sans lui en laisser une miette, Alan Eppes était, ce soir, l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Assis autour de la grande table du salon, Charlie, Amita, Megan, David, Larry, Ian et bien sur les deux héros du jour, qui aurait la « joie » de voir leur photo a la une de tous les journaux du pays le lendemain : Don et Colby, parlaient et riaient tous ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. Sa famille était enfin réunie… demain, une nouvelle journée commencerait et il retrouverait a nouveau le stress qu'il ressentait chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait mais pour l'instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose profiter de cet instant avec les gens qu'il aimait tant.

**THE END**


End file.
